


To Touch The Sky

by BoomquieshaJ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Uni AU, because that's what I've done here, is OT7 a thing??, set in Leeds for reasons, there's also some Liam/Danielle but only for like a second I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomquieshaJ/pseuds/BoomquieshaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen, wasn’t expecting to build a whole new family. But he did, and he’s all the happier for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Touch The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So basically what happened was I went to see One Direction in concert, and that same night Niall and Josh had like 50,000 people up all night (ha) watching a twitcam where they became all shippable and stuff. And five months later, this happened.
> 
> Endless praises be to Brie for her all but putting the words in doc for me, and to Lacey for her endless encouragement. This fic is most definitely dedicated to you girls, as well as Morgan, Mathie, Emily and Safa. Because I don't even know what sanity is anymore, and neither do you girls.

“Will you two hurry up?” Niall hears his dad call from the top of the stairs.

 

“Things would go a whole lot faster if you, you know, helped,” Niall’s brother Greg answers with a groan.

 

“Nonsense, I’m an old man,” their dad responds, as the two boys make it to the top with the last of Niall’s things. “I wouldn’t have been any help to you at all.”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Greg says, shoving the bag he’s carrying into his father’s arms and pushing past him into Niall’s dorm room. “Nice little place, this,” Greg assesses.

 

Niall walks in after Greg and sees his dorm for the first time. Niall doesn’t see what’s so great about it. It’s just a plain room with off-white paint, barely bigger than Niall’s room back in Mullingar. There are two twin-sized beds on opposite sides of the room, each with its own bedside table next to it, and a small desk at the foot. There’s only one closet, and Niall has no idea how he and his new roommate will be able to negotiate that. It’s large, but Niall thinks it’s barely big enough to fit all of his shoes and snapbacks.

 

“If it comes down to it, you can just keep your shoes under the bed,” Niall’s father says, coming to stand next to his youngest son and slinging an arm around him.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Niall says, without any enthusiasm.

 

“What’s wrong, Nialler?” Greg asks coming to stand on Niall’s other side. “Aren’t you excited?”

 

“‘Course I am,” Niall answers, putting on a forced smile.

 

“Oh come on, Niall, you can’t fool us,” his dad says. “What’s the matter then?”

 

“I don’t know,” Niall admits, allowing his face to fall into a small frown. “Just nervous I guess.”

 

“Oh, you’ll be fine!” Greg exclaims slapping Niall on the back with so much force that he stumbles a bit. “Maybe your roommate will be fit, that’ll be a nice diversion.” At that, their father goes into an embarrassed coughing fit and Niall’s face feels as if it’s been set on fire by the sun. It’s not that Niall’s family doesn’t know about his sexual preference, it’s just not something that they often talk about, let alone joke about.

 

Niall’s father regains his composure, clears his throat and says, “Now Niall, you know that there’s more to being here than just...umm...boys, right?”

 

“Dad, _please_ ,” Niall begs, his face feeling impossibly hotter.

 

“I just want to make sure that you know why you’re here,” his dad says.

 

“I know, Dad, I know,” Niall assures. “Can we please talk about anything other than this, I’m actually begging you.”

 

“Okay then,” Niall’s dad says, becoming visibly less tense. “Anyhow, I suppose we should get going, the taxi is still running and who knows how much I’m going to be paying by the time we get back to the hotel.”

 

“When do you guys leave?” Niall asks, as his father pulls him into a hug.

 

“Bright and early tomorrow morning,” his father answers, before smacking a kiss on Niall’s forehead. “Highly inconvenient that you guys had to both move in on the same weekend, on opposite ends of the country no less.”

 

“I could have gone on my own, you know,” Greg says for what is probably the millionth time in the past two weeks.

 

“Yeah, as if Dad would ever let you fly anywhere alone,” Niall teases with a laugh. “Gets lost on the way to the bathroom at night, he does.”

 

“Shut up, you,” Greg says pulling Niall into a headlock and ruffling his hair. They struggle for a bit, but then Greg releases Niall and pulls him into a proper hug. “You be good, Nialler.”

 

After another hug from his dad, and more reassurances that he will be alright by himself for the weekend, Niall’s father and brother are gone. He knows that if he wanted them to stay, they would have made it work, but this is Niall’s first time being away from home without any of his family, and he wants to see how well he copes.

 

***

 

Apparently Niall copes very well alone, as long as there is free food to get his hands on. Even though his father is technically paying a decent amount for him to have access to the on campus cafeteria, Niall still considers it free food because he doesn’t have to pay for it every time he goes in.

 

It’s the day before classes start and Niall has yet to meet his roommate, though he knows his name is Zayn Malik. And if his Facebook stalking has been accurate, the bloke is fit. Based on his pictures, Zayn has dark hair that he keeps piled in a quiff and dark brooding eyes and skin like coffee with extra cream. And his tattoos, well, they’re everywhere, and Niall doesn’t know what all of them are supposed to mean, but there is a heart on Zayn’s hip of which Niall is particularly fond. Niall hopes and prays that the longer he lives with Zayn, the less he will be attracted to him, though he doubts it.

 

Niall is lying in bed contemplating going down for another meal when he hears what sounds like four shrill female voices all going at once, coming up the stairs.

 

“But mum it’s _heavy_!”

 

“Quit your whining, you’ve made it this far.”

 

“For the love of god, did he have to pack away every single hair care product he possesses?”

 

“There are at least thirteen different things I would rather be doing than this, I swear to god.”

 

“Zayn! Zayn, love, are you doing alright?”

 

Niall doesn’t hear the response, but he perks up immediately at the sound of Zayn’s name. Unless there’s another Zayn living on this floor, Niall’s certain that he’s finally about to meet his roommate, and his entire family as well.

 

“Zayn, what room is it again, love?”

 

“Uh, this one, room 723,” comes Zayn’s voice, and Niall can’t help but perk up even more at the sound of his roommates smooth voice.

 

“Can you hurry with the key, Zayn, this box is heavy.”

 

At that, Niall jumps up to get the door open. When he does he comes face to face with his roommate for the first time.

 

“Oh, hi,” Zayn says.

 

“Hi,” Niall breathes.

 

“Hello, dear, you must be Niall,” says the woman that could only be Zayn’s mother.

 

“Um yeah, sorry, hi,” Niall says, stepping aside to let everyone in. Zayn walks in first, followed by his mother, who is then followed by who are probably Zayn’s sisters, each of them carrying a different box or suitcase.

 

“He’s definitely much cuter in person,” the youngest of Zayn’s sister’s says, tossing the box she’s carrying on Zayn’s bed. Zayn starts to blush at that, and Niall can’t be surprised that his new roommate looked up pictures of him, as he had done the exact same thing.

 

“And he’s _Irish_ ,” says one of the two older ones. “Absolutely adorable.”

 

“Stop it now, the both of you,” their mother scolds. “You’ll embarrass the both of them out of wanting to live with each other.” Niall looks over at Zayn, who sighs embarrassedly, shaking his head and turning to busy himself with some unpacking. “Now, Zayn, are you sure you don’t want us to stay and help with the unpacking?”

 

“No, mum, I think I can handle it,” Zayn assures her.

 

“He probably just wants us out of his hair, as if he’d ever notice if we were in there,” says the other older sister. Zayn runs his hand through his perfectly styled quiff, and Niall can’t help but laugh out loud at that. The entire Malik family stops and stares at him, causing Niall to turn a most unholy shade of red.

 

“Oh you are precious aren’t you,” Zayn’s mother says.

 

“Mum, _please_ ,” Zayn begs. “It’s time for you to go.”

 

“What’s the matter Zayn, don’t you want us around?” says the younger sister, putting on a pout.

 

“No, you little monster, can’t say that I do,” he answers, pulling his little sister into his arms and kissing her on the forehead, and Niall can see the love that Zayn has for his baby sister.

 

“He’s right, though, girls, time for us to get a move on, long drive back to Bradford and all that,” Zayn’s mom says, and Zayn rolls his eyes, mouthing “it’s not far at all.” At that, Zayn’s three sisters crowd around him, entangling him in a many-armed hug and peppering him with kisses from all sides.

 

“Love you so much, baby boy.”

 

“Be good out here, all by yourself, Zaynie.”

 

“Come home and visit lots and lots, k?”

 

Niall doesn’t know whether to laugh at how over-dramatic Zayn’s sisters are being, or cry at the obvious affection that’s present between the four siblings. Not that Niall and Greg aren’t affectionate in their own way, just nothing on this level.

 

After Zayn’s sisters finally let him go, his mother comes up to him and pulls him into a tight embrace, and kisses him on both cheeks.

 

“Please do be good,” Zayn’s mother says.

 

“Always, mum,” Zayn answers into his mom’s neck.

 

“Yeah, ok,” his mother responds, with one last kiss on his forehead. Then she turns to Niall and says, “OK, Niall, I’m trusting you with my precious little boy, do try and return him to me in one piece.” Niall can do nothing but smile while Zayn groans at that, and all but pushes his family out of the room.

 

After the door closes behind his family, Zayn turns to face the room, biting his lips and running his hand through his hair. He looks around for a second before his eyes settle on Niall, who’s suddenly quite nervous. He’s not sure if it’s about being alone with Zayn, or the prospect of the new life they’re about to embark on together. Whether they get on well or not, they’re kind of stuck together for at least their first year here at Leeds University.

 

“Um, sorry about all that,” Zayn says, breaking the silence in the room.

 

“No need to apologize, mate,” Niall responds. “I thought it was, um, lovely. You know, to see you guys say goodbye like that.” Niall almost wants to punch himself in the face, because now he sounds like a creeper or something.

 

“Really?” Zayn asks, a little incredulous, but also a little relieved. “It wasn’t like, awkward or anything?”

 

“No, not at all,” Niall assures. “No, it was really nice.”

 

“Oh good,” Zayn says, definitely relieved now. “I love my family a lot, but sometimes they can be a little over the top.”

 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Niall replies, and now he really wants to punch himself. “I mean, I can tell that you really love your family. Not that they’re over the top, or anything.”

 

Zayn chuckles softly and says, “No, it’s alright. Anyhow, I guess we should properly introduce ourselves, then?”

 

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Niall says, standing up and extending his hand. “I’m Niall Horan, from Mullingar.”

 

“Nice to meet you Niall,” Zayn replies, taking Niall’s hand and shaking it. “My name’s Zayn Malik. I’m from Bradford. What brings you to Leeds, then?”

 

“Uh, music,” Niall answers. “Music education, I wanna be a teacher.”

 

“That’s really cool,” Zayn says, and Niall can’t help but smile because he thinks it’s really cool, too. Niall loves music more than he loves most things, and can’t really imagine himself ever doing anything else. “Do you like, play an instrument or something?”

 

“Just guitar,” Niall answers, gesturing to his guitar that he has set up in the corner by his desk. “That’s not my focus, though. I, uh, I sing. Like, in choir and stuff.” Niall usually doesn’t like to say that because, he always gets one of two responses, the most popular being “Oh really, sing something.”

 

“Really?” Zayn asks. “Maybe you’ll sing something for me sometime?”

 

“Uh, yeah, maybe,” Niall responds, a little sheepishly.

 

“No pressure though, only if you want to,” Zayn says with a smile.

 

“Anyway,” Niall says, changing the subject because Zayn’s smile is actually perfect and he doesn’t think he can handle it right now. “What are you here for?”

 

“Oh,” Zayn starts, “well, I wanna teach as well. But nothing nearly as exciting as Music, though.”

 

“What do you wanna teach, then?” Niall asks.

 

“English, actually,” Zayn answers, and Niall can’t help but groan. “What’s the matter with that?”

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Niall responds quickly. “English was just my absolute worst subject.”

 

“Oh,” Zayn says with a chuckle. “I get that a lot actually, when I tell people what I’m gonna study. I don’t know, I just like words, I guess.” Niall just looks at him for a second, as if he’s from another planet. “What?” Zayn demands.

 

“I have never heard anyone say that in my entire life,” Niall replies.

 

“Oh, well, I guess I’m an anomaly,” Zayn responds, shyly.

 

“I have no idea what that is, so I’ll just agree with you,” Niall says with a laugh. “Fancy going down for a bite?”

 

***

 

Niall’s first class is at 8:00 in the morning, so his alarm is set to go off at 6:30. It won’t be necessary though, because after he and Zayn got back from dinner and settled into bed, Niall was unable to get any sleep at all, even though Zayn passed out almost immediately. A mixture of nerves and excitement kept him up most of the night. As tired as he was, Niall couldn’t help but run through a million different scenarios of how his day would go, what his classes and professors would be like, what choir would be like when he started that afternoon, if he would make any friends. He thinks he gathered about an hour of rest at the most, so he was bound to look great for his first day at University.

 

Niall looks at his alarm clock and it reads 6:15, and he figures he might as we all get up now. Better to be early than late, after all. As he gets out of bed, he looks over at Zayn, who is still sound asleep, bundled up warmly in under his blanket. Niall didn’t know that it was possible to look as beautiful asleep as you do awake, but Zayn seems to have accomplished the feat with style. Niall, on the other hand, looks like utter crap. He looks in the mirror that stands adjacent to the closet to find that his blond hair is a complete mess, and his eyes are puffy and red from lack of sleep. He forces himself to stop looking at the disaster that he has become and gathers his things to head to the communal shower down the hall, hoping and praying that it’s too early for anyone to be in there to see him like this.

When he gets back from the shower his alarm is blaring, as he forgot to turn it off since it wasn’t needed. He looks over apologetically at Zayn, and is surprised to see that he is still soundly asleep. Niall laughs to himself as he pulls out the outfit that he’s chosen to wear for his first day of classes, a red polo and khakis and red and white Nike’s.

 

He goes down to breakfast alone at around seven, but is joined by Zayn, still in his pajamas, at around half-seven just as he’s finishing up.

 

“Good morning,” Niall says as Zayn is sitting down. “Wasn’t expecting to see you this morning. First class isn’t until like ten, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Zayn answers, “but I remember you saying that your first class was at eight, and I thought I might see you off.”

 

“Oh,” Niall replies, taken aback. “You didn’t have to do that. No need for you to wake up early on my account.”

 

“Wanted to, mate,” Zayn says. “Besides, I am definitely going back to sleep after you leave.”

 

“You can’t possibly still be tired,” Niall laughs.

 

“Who said anything about being tired?” Zayn responds. “There are few things I love in this world besides sleeping.”

 

“Good to know,” Niall replies, still laughing. He takes out his phone to look at the time. It reads seven-forty. “Well, I guess I better go if I wanna find the class on time.” He stands up from the table, and Zayn does as well. There’s a moment of awkwardness where Niall isn’t sure what to do, so he lifts his arm to wave goodbye to Zayn. Zayn, however walks around the table and pulls Niall into a one-armed hug.

 

“Have a good first day, Niall,” Zayn says after he pulls away, smiling a cute, crooked smile.

 

“Yeah,” is all Niall can come up with. “Yeah, you too.” Niall isn’t completely sure what to make of Zayn yet, but he is certain that they’re going to be great friends, if nothing else.

 

***

 

Niall makes it to class with a few minutes to spare, and takes a seat next to a boy with brown hair.

 

“Good morning,” the boy says, turning towards Niall and revealing a wide grin that reaches his deep brown eyes.

 

“Good morning,” Niall returns, with a smile.

 

“Liam Payne,” the boy says, still smiling and extending his hand to Niall.

 

“Niall Horan,” Niall responds, shaking the boy’s hand.

 

“So what aspect of music are you studying, then?” Liam asks.

 

“Oh, um, education,” Niall answers. He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised that the boy would ask such a question, since this is Music Theory class they’re sitting in. “And yourself?”

 

“Vocal performance,” Liam replies, his cheeks going a bit pink, as if he didn’t really want to admit it.

 

“That’s really cool,” Niall proclaims. “You must be very talented to get in here to study Vocal Performance, especially right out of high school.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Liam says, the color in his cheeks deepening. “I wasn’t too confident in my audition. I was afraid they’d reject me and tell me to try again in a couple of years.”

 

“Well, you’re here now, and that’s pretty awesome,” Niall says.

 

“And so are you, so maybe we’re both pretty awesome,” Liam offers.

 

“I guess,” Niall replies. “I could never have done performance, though. Not that I’m not totally excited about being a teacher.”

 

“But you are a singer, though?” Liam asks.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be in choir and all that,” Niall responds.

 

“Cool,” Liam says. “Maybe we’ll be in the same group.”

 

“That would be cool,” Niall says enthusiastically, just as the professor is walking in, followed by another student.

 

“Good morning class,” the professor says. “Welcome to Elementary Theory, I am Professor Cowell, and you will be stuck with me for the next four years of your musical education. Coming around right now with the syllabus for this course is my student assistant Josh Devine. Josh is a third year here at Leeds and as well as being my aid, he will also be glad to tutor any one of you, as he has taken and passed this course as well.”

 

As the student assistant comes to where Niall and Liam are sitting, Niall can’t help but stare with his jaw dropped.

 

“You alright, mate?” Josh asks him, setting the syllabus on Niall’s desk. Niall’s eyes widen in horror, and his head snaps forward towards the front.

 

“He’s fine,” Niall hears Liam answer for him. “Just barely waking up, I think.”

 

“Oh, OK,” Josh says, as he moves on to continue handing out the papers.

 

“He is attractive, isn’t he?” Liam breathes after Josh is out of earshot, breaking Niall out of his trance.

 

“Um, yeah,” Niall responds. “Yeah he is.” Much more attractive than Niall has the capacity to deal with this early in the morning, all big, toned arms, with a defined chest and flat stomach, and thick brown hair that Niall would have no problem running his fingers through. Between living with Zayn and having Josh in class with him twice a week, Niall is going to have to regularly remind himself that he is, in fact, here for an education and not for boys. Regardless, he still spends the rest of the class staring at Josh, even though he probably should have taken notes or something.

 

When the class is over, Niall and Liam collect their things and walk out together.

 

“So, uh, what do you have next?” Liam asks.

 

“Elementary piano in about ten minutes, and then my audition for the choirs after that,” Niall responds.

 

“Same,” Liam replies his face lighting up. “Looks like we’ll be spending most of our mornings together then.”

 

“Looks like,” Niall responds. “Hopefully you don’t get sick of me, I tend to be pretty loud, and I laugh an awful lot.”

 

“I doubt I’ll get sick of you,” Liam says with smile. “And there’s nothing wrong with laughing.”

 

“Thank you for covering for me, by the way,” Niall says. “You know, when I made a complete fool of myself in front of Josh.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Liam laughs. “Not that I could blame you, really. He is terribly fit, isn’t he?”

 

“Ridiculously so,” Niall responds. “So you, uh, like blokes, then?”

 

“Oh,” Liam replies, seemingly taken aback. “Yeah, I do. I mean, I like both, I think. Not that I’ve ever really been with a guy before. I just, uh, yeah. I like blokes.”

 

“Yeah,” Niall says. “Yeah, so do I. Obviously, if you couldn’t tell already. Completely and utterly bent.”

 

“That’s cool,” Liam says, and then blushes. “I mean, not cool, but, like, not a bad thing? I’m gonna stop talking now.” Niall laughs heartily at that.

 

“It’s OK, mate, I knew what you meant,” Niall says, still laughing. “Let’s go to class, shall we?”

 

***

 

Niall and Liam end up getting placed in the same choir, the lower-level men’s ensemble that most first year males get placed into. So, their Mondays and Wednesdays will be spent almost entirely together, as well as the Friday morning rehearsals. Niall can’t help but be excited to have someone with whom he gets on really well in classes in with him, and hopes that Liam feels the same. At the end of their last class in the afternoon, they exchange numbers and make plans to meet up in the dining hall for dinner in a few hours. Afterwards, Niall rushes back to his and Zayn’s dorm for a bit of a lie down before they meet up to eat.

 

When Niall gets back to his room, he finds Zayn already there, sitting at his desk, bent over a book.

 

“Hi,” Niall greets.

 

“Hi,” Zayn responds, with the same crooked smile from that morning. “How were your classes?”

 

“They were great actually,” Niall answers. “I’m pretty excited about them. You?”

 

“Same,” Zayn replies. “We’ve already been assigned our books to read for the term, so I thought I’d get a head start.” Niall has never seen anyone as excited about reading in his entire life. “Did you get placed into the choir that you thought you would?”

 

 “Yeah, lower-level men’s, just like I thought,” Niall responds, and then is struck with an idea. “Hey, do you wanna go down for some food with me later? After I have a nap, at least. I met this guy in my classes named Liam, we have like all of our classes together, and we planned to meet in the dining hall for dinner.”

 

“Oh,” Zayn says, looking contemplative. “I, uh, wouldn’t want to intrude or anything.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Niall demands. “It wouldn’t be an intrusion at all, as I’m inviting you. You really should come, Liam is a really nice guy, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. I mean, unless, you actually don’t want to go and are just trying to find a nice way to say no, in which case I will shut up right now.”

 

“No, no,” Zayn protests. “I do want to join you. I didn’t really talk to anyone in my classes today, and I would love to meet someone new.”

 

“It’s settled then,” Niall says, laying down under his duvet. “Wake me up at six.”

 

***

 

Niall and Zayn arrive at the dining hall at six-fifteen, and after looking around for a few seconds find Liam sitting a table close to the line to get the food. Sitting with him is another boy, with the curliest brown hair that Niall has ever seen on a human being.

 

“Hello, Niall,” Liam says when they reach the table. “Have a good nap?”

 

“The best, actually,” Niall replies. “Much more rested than I was this morning.”

 

“Excellent,” Liam responds. “Hopefully now you’ll be able to control your reactions if we happen to run into Josh Devine.”

 

“Hopefully,” Niall says with a laugh. “This is my roommate Zayn, by the way. I assumed it would be okay if he came along, especially since you seem to have brought someone with you.”

 

“That he did,” the boy sitting next to Liam says, standing up and reaching out his hand for Niall to shake. “Hi, I’m Harry. Harry Styles.”

 

“Niall Horan,” Niall says, taking the boy’s hand. “Nice to meet you Harry. This is Zayn.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Zayn says softly, taking the hand that Harry offers him. Zayn looks over at Liam with an interesting sort of gleam in his eye, which Niall takes as his cue to introduce them.

 

“And this is Liam,” Niall tells Zayn. “The guy in my classes that I was telling you about. Liam Payne, this is my roommate Zayn Malik.”

 

“Um, hi,” Liam says shyly, taking Zayn’s outstretched hand.

 

“Hi,” Zayn returns, just as shyly, if not more so, as Liam, and Niall catches himself thinking that this is what love at first sight looks like.

 

“So, uh,” Harry says, interrupting the moment, “shall we get in line to get something to eat?”

 

“Yes,” Niall answers with a touch of desperation. “I am so hungry.”

 

“I can’t see how that’s possible, what with the steady stream of crisps and sweets you kept pulling out of your bag during class,” Liam says, as they all get up and head to the end of the queue.

 

“Plus the big breakfast that you had this morning,” Zayn adds.

 

“I’m a growing boy,” Niall replies simply, piling his plate high with chips.

 

“So, Harry,” Niall starts, as they all settle down back at their table, each of their plates loaded with food, “where are you from?”

 

“Cheshire,” Harry answers. “Holmes Chapel to be more specific. I worked in a bakery there before coming here.”

 

“And what brings you to Leeds?” Niall asks, and Liam groans. “What? Is that a touchy subject?”

 

“Not really,” Harry replies, and Liam raises his eyebrow in disbelief. “OK so maybe a little bit,” Harry amends.

 

“Well what are studying, then?” Zayn asks, breaking his silence for the first time since they sat down.

 

“Uh, nothing?” Harry says, his speech slow, and his voice going up a bit at the end, as if he’s not entirely sure.

 

“I am so confused,” Niall says.

 

“I mean,” Harry continues, “I don’t really know what I want to do. I would have been content to just stay in Holmes Chapel at the bakery to be honest, but my mum and sister insisted I go to Uni. So here I am.” Harry looks down at his plate and plays with the remnants of his food, as if he’s embarrassed.

 

“Like I said, I’m glad you’re here anyway, mate,” Liam reassures Harry, with a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Couldn’t imagine a better roommate.”

 

“It’s only been 2 days since we’ve moved in together,” Harry says, even though he’s smiling, and no longer looks embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Liam responds, pinching Harry’s cheeks, “and yet you’re already my favorite.”

 

“Well what about you, Zayn, what are you in for?” Harry asks, making it sound as if Leeds University is some kind of prison. Which it very well might be for him, Niall thinks, since Harry doesn’t necessarily want to be here.

 

“English,” Zayn answers. Liam looks impressed, but Harry groans, just as Niall had done when he found out.

 

“He likes to read,” Niall whispers conspiratorially.

 

“I think that’s admirable,” Liam interjects. “Not much of a reader, or a writer really to be honest. What do you want to do with that, Zayn?” Liam asks, genuinely interested.

 

“I want to be a teacher,” Zayn replies, seemingly preening under Liam’s attention. Or at least what Niall would count for Zayn preening, which is mostly just him staring intently into Liam’s eyes with the same crooked smile that he’d given Niall on a couple of occasions.

 

“You’re a better man than I. English, I tell you,” Harry says, shaking his head.

 

“I know right,” Niall adds. “Last book I remember reading was _How To Kill A Mockingbird_ in year 9. I was so lost.”

 

“I think it’s just _To Kill A Mockingbird_ ,” Liam offers.

 

“So was I,” Harry says, ignoring Liam. “Two hundred pages in and the damn bird still hasn’t died.” Niall, of course, guffaws enthusiastically at that, but is also joined by Liam who was already chuckling softly to himself but then releases a snort, and Zayn, who laughs out loud for what Niall thinks might be the first time since they met.

 

Niall’s certain that it’s too soon to say, but he’s pretty comfortable with these three lads.

 

***

 

Niall and Liam both have Tuesdays and Thursdays free from classes, but still agree to meet up for meals the second day of school. Both Harry and Zayn are in class when Liam and Niall get together for lunch around midday.

 

“Have a good morning, Li?” Niall greets when Liam joins him at the same table they ate at the night before.

 

“Yeah, it was nice,” Liam answers. “Had a bit of a lie-in, then went for a run around the park near campus.”

 

“And you still had time to shower and get changed before you got here?” Niall muses, noticing that Liam neither smelled bad nor was he sweaty.

 

“Yeah,” Liam replies. “My run was about three hours ago.” Niall laughs heartily at that. “What’s so funny?” Liam asks, confused.

 

“You call getting up at nine in the morning having ‘a bit of a lie-in?’” Niall asks, still laughing. “Zayn could teach you a thing or two about what that really means.” Liam’s cheeks go a bit red at the mention of Zayn, making Niall laugh even harder.

“Now what’s so funny?” Liam asks, more confused than before, and seemingly a little hurt.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, mate,” Niall apologizes, calming himself down. “It’s just funny to see you already arse backwards in love with my roommate after only meeting him once.”

 

“Oh,” Liam says, embarrassed. “Am I that obvious? I mean, not that I’m in love with him, because, as you mentioned, I’ve only met him once. But, well, he is really cute right? And really sweet, too. Unless I’m completely off the mark here.”

 

“No, you’ve got him pretty pegged,” Niall responds. “I spent a fair amount of time looking at pictures of him on Facebook, myself. And, on the first day of classes he woke up specifically to see me off. So yeah, pretty cute, pretty sweet.”

 

“And quiet, too. And smart,” Liam goes on. “I mean, he’s studying English, which means he has to be smart, too, I think. But anyway, I need to stop gushing; I sound like a twelve year old with his first crush.”

 

“No worse than my reaction with Josh Devine, yesterday,” Niall admits. “I may or may not have done some...ummm...research on him. But that’s neither here nor there.”

 

“Oh boy...” Liam says with a chuckle. “What did you find out?”

 

“That he’s the drum major for the marching band,” Niall answers, about to start gushing about his own crush. “But I don’t think we needed Facebook to tell us that, since we probably could’ve figured that out. Before he was the drum major, he was actually on the drumline in the marching band; I mean how funny is that?”

 

“Hilarious,” Liam responds, sarcastically.

 

“And he lives in a flat off-campus with two roommates” Niall continues, ignoring Liam’s sarcasm. “One of whom I think is Ed Sheeran, who was there for our choir audition, remember? The one with the crazy ginger hair.”

 

“Yeah, I remember,” Liam answers. “I think he’s supposed to be our student conductor, right?”

 

“Right! How cool is it that the drum major and the student conductor are roommates?” Niall says enthusiastically. “And they’re in a band together! With one other guy, who I think is the other roommate. From the pictures of them together, it looks like Ed is the lead singer, but Josh sings, too, I think, if the microphone by his drum set is anything to go by.”

 

“How much research did you do?” Liam asks incredulously.

 

“Bit much, huh?” Niall replies sheepishly.

 

“Yeah just a bit, mate,” Liam replies. “No judgment of course, seeing as how I was just gushing about Zayn.”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Niall says. “How about we just both agree to never tell anyone else that we are, indeed, preteens with crushes.”

 

“Crushes on whom?” Harry asks, coming out of nowhere. “Well at least, you Niall. I already know who Liam’s been drooling over.”

 

“I’ve hardly been drooling,” Liam argues.

 

“The trail of your saliva from here to our dorm room begs to differ. But that’s not the point. Who are you crushing on, Niall?”

 

“His name is Josh Devine,” Niall answers. “He’s a student aid in one of our classes.”

 

“Hmmm, name sounds familiar,” Harry says. “He wouldn’t happen to be in a band would he?”

 

“Yes, actually,” Niall responds. “With two of his mates that also go here.”

 

“Must be the same one then,” Harry remarks.

 

“Same one as what?” Liam asks.

 

“As the one that’ll be playing at this beginning of term party that I got a flyer for today in my morning class.”

 

“Beginning of term party, what even?” Niall wonders.

 

“We’re in Uni now lads. I’m thinking there’ll be a party for everything,” Harry says. “And if I’m being forced to go here against my will, then I, along with my roommate and our new friends, will be attending them all.”

 

“What do you think?” Liam asks Niall. “Zayn doesn’t really seem like the party type.”

 

“Oh I think he might be convinced,” Niall answers with a sly smile.

 

***

 

“Hey, so you don’t have any plans this weekend do you?” Niall asks Zayn later that evening, when they’re in their room, Niall sitting at his desk, fumbling through some homework, and Zayn laying on his bed reading.

 

“I thought I might go back home to Bradford,” Zayn answers without looking up from his book. “Why?”

 

“Well, uh, Harry heard about this beginning of term party going on this weekend. There’s gonna be a live band and everything. Didn’t sound like too bad of an idea,” Niall says.

 

“Oh,” Zayn starts. “Well, I’m not that much of a party type, really.”

 

“Yeah,” Niall replies. “Yeah, that’s what Liam thought.” Zayn, very predictably in Niall’s opinion, perks up a little at the mention of Liam.

 

“Were you guys, like, talking about me?” Zayn asks, putting his book aside and giving Niall his full attention.

 

“Maybe a little,” Niall responds, reeling Zayn in, now that he’s taken the bait.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“I’m not one to intrude,” Niall says, with the air of someone clearly about to intrude. “But Liam did seem pretty down to go to this party. Could be nice, to be honest. Going out, meeting new people.”

 

“Makes sense,” Zayn remarks, and Niall tries not to look too triumphant. As much as Niall likes Harry, and especially Liam, he wouldn’t have felt right going to this party without Zayn. “And it really does seem silly to go home after only being away for a week, doesn’t it?”

 

“Not silly at all, if you really wanna go home,” Niall sympathizes.

 

“Not that I really want to go home, I just thought...” Zayn lets the rest of what he was thinking fall off. “You know what, forget it. A party sounds like fun. Let’s go,” Zayn decides, suddenly determined.

 

“Cool,” Niall replies simply, going back to his work as Zayn returns to his book.

 

***

 

The rest of the week passes by without incident in the lead up to the boys’ first college party. Unless you count Niall making a complete fool of himself in front of Josh for the second class period in a row. He desperately hopes that this doesn’t become a habit. Though of course he can’t see what more he can do after completely losing his ability to speak the first day, and tripping over his own feet the second.

 

“It’s not funny, Zayn!” Niall exclaims, throwing his pillow at his roommate’s head.

 

“Oi, watch it will you,” Zayn demands, taking the pillow and throwing it back at Niall. “I’ve nearly gotten this thing perfected,” he adds, getting out another glob of gel from one of the many containers he has set up on his bedside table.

 

“Yeah, well it’s no more than you deserve, laughing at me in my time of distress,” Niall says dramatically.

 

“Sorry mate, but I think it’s hilarious that the first day you met him you couldn’t talk, and the second time you couldn’t walk. If the next time you see him you can’t eat, that’s how I’ll know you’re in love,” Zayn says with a laugh.

 

“Yeah, well you’re no better,” Niall protests. “Just the simple mention of Liam makes you blush. Not to mention the fact that the only way I got you to come out tonight is because Liam said he was going”

 

“Not true,” Zayn argues, blushing, of course. “I would’ve come anyway.”

 

“Sure you would’ve,” Niall acknowledges. “Just needed that extra push out the door.”

 

“What time did Liam and Harry say they wanted to meet?” Zayn asks, changing the subject.

 

“Not for another three hours yet,” Niall responds. “Which is why I’m so confused as to why you’re already getting ready.”

 

“Perfection takes time, my friend,” Zayn answers simply.

 

“Why waste the time if it’s just gonna sweat out by the end of the night?” Niall wonders.

 

“If this,” Zayn starts, gesturing to the quiff he’s working so hard at, “sweats out at any point tonight, then I haven’t done my job.”

 

“Or Liam hasn’t,” Niall interrupts, earning him a glare from Zayn.

 

“Don’t be crude, Niall,” Zayn scolds. “Besides, I’m not much for dancing so there’s really no reason for me to get hot enough to sweat, so there’s that dealt with.”

 

“Well you’re certainly not going to just sit around the whole time are you?” Niall asks incredulously.

 

“Of course not,” Zayn replies. “I’ll have to get up and get Liam and myself a drink every once in a while, won’t I?”

 

“I suppose you would,” Niall answers. “That is, if Liam drank.”

 

“He doesn’t drink?”

 

“Can’t,” Niall responds. “Only one kidney.”

 

“Oh,” Zayn breathes, looking crestfallen. “Well, I guess there’s that then.”

 

“Chin up there, mate,” Niall says, getting up from his bed and going over to Zayn. He places his hands on Zayn’s shoulders and looks into the mirror with him. “You’re too pretty to look down. Liam’s not gonna judge you if you drink. He just can’t do it on account of him dying or something. And I know you don’t want that.”

 

“I’ll just feel bad about drinking if he can’t, I guess,” Zayn says. “And what if I get too drunk and say or do something really stupid that I don’t remember? He won’t think I’m so smart then, will he?”

 

“Well, I would promise to keep an eye on you, but I’ll be too worried about making a fool of myself in front of Josh to make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself in front of Liam,” Niall replies.

 

“Hmph, maybe drinking tonight isn’t such a good idea,” Zayn offers.

 

“Blasphemy!” Niall exclaims, mortally offended. “Drinking is always a good idea unless you only have one functioning kidney! And, as we have both of ours, we will drink.”

 

“Maybe Harry will be able to keep me out of trouble.”

 

“I haven’t known the lad for very long, but I highly doubt it,” Niall responds. “You’re on your own tonight.”

 

***

 

Zayn has barely finished getting ready three hours later as Niall is lacing up his favorite pair of red and white Nike’s.

 

“Zayn, please,” Niall begs, standing up.

 

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Zayn says, grabbing his jacket and scarf.

 

Harry and Liam are already waiting for them when they make it downstairs into the common room.

 

“Excellent, lads, excellent,” Harry says excitedly, rubbing his hands together. “Are we ready to head out?”

 

“Um, yeah, but how are getting there?” Niall asks.

 

“Already taken care of,” Liam answers. “I’ve called us a cab. And since I won’t be spending my money on drinks, it’s my treat.”

 

“Fabulous!” Niall cheers. “You’re the best, Li.”

 

“You really don’t have to do that,” Zayn mutters.

 

“Nonsense, Zayn,” Harry interjects. “He’s glad to do it.”

 

“I really am,” Liam reassures.

 

“Well, if you’re sure,” Zayn continues tentatively.

 

“He is,” Harry says. “Now the taxi’s here. Everyone pile in.”

 

Even though there was a perfectly good front seat for one of them to sit in, all four of the boys piled into the back seat together, basically sitting in each other’s laps. Niall never had friends who were so comfortable with each other in this way, and they had only known each other for a week.

 

After about a ten minute drive, the boys are dropped off in front of a large warehouse with a long line of people waiting to get inside. Once the boys got to the front of the queue there is a bouncer out front checking I.D. and taking the flyers that had been passed around campus as a means for admission to the party. Harry presents his flyer to the bouncer and all four boys are admitted inside.

 

Upon stepping inside, Niall can’t help but stare in shock at the largest, loudest gathering of people he has ever seen. The warehouse is packed from wall to wall with Leeds University students drinking and dancing in celebration of the beginning of a new term. The smell of sweat and alcohol is rampant, and the bass coming through the speakers is so strong that Niall can feel it from his feet all the way up his spine. Looking around at the other three lads, Niall can see Harry positively shaking with excitement to get in there and join the mass of moving bodies, Liam looks a little apprehensive, but no less excited, and Zayn seems just as eager as Harry, but keeps taking furtive glances at Liam. Niall notices Liam catch Zayn’s eye and smile brightly, probably easing his own apprehension as well as whatever nerves Zayn is feeling.

 

Harry slings his arm around Niall’s shoulder, leans into his neck and breathes, “Fancy going for a pint?”

 

“Definitely,” Niall responds, chills going down his spine from the feel of Harry’s breath against his neck. Niall looks over at Zayn and Liam and nods his head towards the bar just visible on the other side of the dance floor. Zayn gestures at Niall as if to say “lead the way.” Niall grabs Harry’s hand, who in turn grabs Zayn’s, who then grabs Liam’s and the boys form a chain, forcing their way through the mass of bodies to get to the bar.

 

At the bar, Niall orders himself a pint of Guinness, and then is presented with a shot from Harry, who also hands one to Zayn.

 

“Jagermeister, boys,” Harry says with a grin. “Bottoms up.”

 

“To Liam,” Niall exclaims, holding his shot glass up.

 

“To Liam,” Zayn and Harry echo, and all three of them down their shots, each of them making a face as the Jager burns down their throats.

 

“You guys are ridiculous,” Liam remarks, blushing a deep red.

 

“Not even,” Niall responds. “Without your generosity, these drinks would not be possible.”

 

“You’re welcome, I guess,” Liam says, still blushing, as Harry leads the boys out to the dance floor to join in the fun.

 

Niall isn’t much of a dancer, but it doesn’t seem to matter because none of the other boys look like they know what they’re doing either. Harry is just kind of jumping around to the beat so Niall follows his lead. Zayn is watching them both amusedly, and Liam is swaying on the spot to the beat, eyeing Zayn hopefully.

 

Breaking away from Harry, Niall pulls Zayn to the side, motioning towards the bar to signal to the other two boys that they’re headed in that direction.

 

Once they’ve broken away from the other two, Niall leans into Zayn so he can hear him and breathes, “Liam wants to dance with you, you idiot.”

 

“I know,” Zayn answers, looking completely distressed. “It’s just, I really meant it when I told you I don’t dance. Like, I can’t.”

 

“Neither can I, mate, and apparently neither can Harry,” Niall says. “But we’re still having fun.” Niall buys himself another beer from the bar, as well as three more shots (tequila this time, because why not?). “Here,” Niall says, handing Zayn his shot. “Drink another beer, take another shot, and loosen up. You’ll be mad at yourself if you don’t.”

 

“You’re right,” Zayn agrees before downing his tequila. “I thought you said you would be too worried about Josh to keep an eye on me.”

 

“Well, I’m not drunk yet,” Niall responds, taking his own shot, then grabbing his beer a shot for Harry, and a water for Liam, and heading back towards the dance floor. “So, I’m able to keep an eye on both us for the time being.”

 

Harry plants a loud, wet kiss on Niall’s cheek after he downs the shot that Niall presents to him.

 

“You are a true friend, Nialler,” Harry exclaims over the loud music. “You have some good karma coming your way, mate.”

 

“Merely returning the favor, Hazza,” Niall responds with a laugh.

 

“Wasn’t there supposed to be a band tonight?” Liam wonders out loud. Niall looks around what he can see of the warehouse from his position on the dance floor. Harry, who is the tallest of the group, stands on his toes to look over everyone’s heads, then points towards the back.

 

“There’s some stairs leading up to another floor, I reckon that’s where the band’ll play,” Harry says.

 

“Whaddya say we head up there now so we can get a good view?” Niall asks the group.

 

“You just want to make sure no one gets in the way of your view of Josh,” Liam teases.

 

“Yeah well, he’s short and he’ll be sitting down, so it’ll be hard enough as it is,” Niall admits.

 

“OK, let’s go now so Niall can get a good spot to see his pint-sized drummer,” Harry says with a laugh. Harry grabs Niall’s hand and the boys form another human chain to get through the wall of bodies to the stairs. Just as they make it up to the front of the stage, the music downstairs goes off, and the DJ announces that it’s time for the band to perform for anyone that wants to see them. Niall is glad that they decided to head upstairs first, because there is a virtual stampede of people heading up there now.

 

“The band must be pretty popular,” Liam says, as the boys are pushed closer to the stage by the all the bodies added to the much smaller room that they’re in.

 

“Uh yeah,” Niall responds nervously, his eyes going wide, and his face draining of color.

 

“What’s the matter, Nialler?” Harry asks, noticing the Niall’s panic-stricken expression.

 

“He’s a bit claustrophobic, and this room is much smaller than the one downstairs,” Zayn answers for him. With that, Zayn and Liam start pushing people back as much as they can without being rude, and Harry comes up behind Niall, forming a shield between him and the massive gathering behind him.

 

“You alright, Niall?” Harry asks.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Niall responds, a little breathy. He swallows, gets and bearings and answers, “Yeah, m’good,” just as the band is coming out to perform to thundering applause. Niall doesn’t necessarily forget about the unnerving amount of people around him when the band steps on stage, but the sight of Josh in tight jeans and an even tighter black V-neck that accentuates his chest and broad shoulders is enough to make Niall a very different kind of nervous. The student director of Niall and Liam’s choir Ed Sheeran steps up to the front microphone with his guitar as Josh takes a seat behind the drum set and another boy in a striped shirt and red pants, whom Niall has only ever seen during his Facebook...research...of Josh, sits down behind the keyboard.

 

The band starts and Niall is immediately taken in by how good, how comfortable Josh looks sitting behind the drum set. Niall watches with ill-concealed interest as the muscles in Josh’s chest and arms flex as he beats out the different patterns. Niall knows that Josh isn’t a singer by trade, so he is pleasantly surprised by how good Josh’s voice sounds in harmony with Ed’s.

 

“Who is that?” Harry breathes excitedly into Niall’s ear, breaking Niall’s daze as the band starts to play a cover of a familiar song.

 

“Who?” Niall asks, still too distracted by Josh to pay attention to anyone else.

 

“The boy who looks as if he was born behind a piano,” Harry says. Niall vaguely remembers someone walking out after Josh, but his mind became otherwise occupied after the fact. He looks up at who Harry mentions and Niall recognizes the boy from pictures on Josh’s Facebook with tan skin and fringe that falls almost to his eyes, a sharp, defined jaw and a look in his eyes like he’s up to something. Niall sees what Harry means about him seemingly belonging behind a piano. It seems so natural, the way his whole body moves as he plays, instead of just his fingers. Niall looks over at Harry and sees the same expression on Harry’s face that he must have had while watching Josh play.

 

“Name’s Louis, I think,” Niall answers. “Lives with Ed and Josh.”

 

“And how well do you know Ed and Josh?” Harry asks with a gleam in his eye that Niall knows will only mean trouble for himself.

 

“Not very well at all,” Niall replied. “They’re student aids in my classes. S’not like we get a lot of chance to chat.”

 

“How would like to get more of a chance, then?” Harry says with the gleam still in his eye.

 

“I wouldn’t,” Niall responds anxiously. “I really wouldn’t, Hazza.”

 

“This is the guy that you’re arse over tits for, right?”

 

“I wouldn’t say I was arse over tits, ok, but, um, he’s cute?”

 

“Don’t sound so sure of yourself,” Harry scoffs. “You can’t lie to me, Nialler, Liam told me about how all he did was say hello to you and you tripped over your own feet just trying to say hi back.”

 

“We’re being terribly rude right now, don’t you think?” Niall wonders.

 

“Don’t change the subject,” Harry commands.

 

“What’s your point anyway?” Niall sighs.

 

“My point, young Nialler,” Harry starts, “is that I think the boy with the stripes is cute, and you’re trying to catch yourself a leprechaun.”

 

“Irish jokes, I laugh,” Niall says humorlessly.

 

“Don’t interrupt,” Harry scolds. “As I was saying, my point is that I want to talk to the boy with the fringe and stripes and you want to talk to the boy with the muscles and the drumsticks. So once the show is over why don’t we go talk to them?”

 

“I dunno, Harry,” Niall responds anxiously.

 

“What’s there to not know?”

 

“As you mentioned earlier, I have a habit of making a complete fool of myself whenever Josh is around,” Niall says.

 

“Well, then don’t,” Harry suggests.

 

“Easier said than done, mate.”

 

“You’re not even gonna try?”

 

“No,” Niall responds. “No, I don’t think I will.”

 

“Niiiiiaaaaallll,” Harry begs, drawing out Niall’s name.

 

“Why is this even so important to you?” Niall asks.

 

“I thought I’d made that abundantly clear,” Harry answers.

 

“Are the two of you even going to attempt to pay attention to the show?” Liam asks, joining Harry in Niall’s space.

 

“What’s going on over here?” Zayn wonders, joining the other three.

 

“Harry is trying to use me to get to Ed and Josh’s friend,” Niall answers.

 

“The guy in the red pants playing the keyboard?” Zayn asks

 

“Well, if you’re trying to make him mad, it’s certainly working,” Liam remarks.

 

“Whaddya mean?” Niall and Harry say at the same time.

 

“He’s been looking daggers at the both of you for a while now,” Liam responds. “Probably because you’re not paying any attention to him at all. Which, as a performer, I gotta say is pretty rude.”

 

“He’s been looking at me?” Harrys asks with stars in his eyes.

 

“Is that all you gathered from what Liam just said?” Niall says in reply. Then, turning to Liam, he says “Harry wants to go up to them after the show and make ourselves known. But I told him that we don’t know them very well and it would be awkward.”

 

“That’s not what you said at all,” Harry counters. “You just don’t wanna go up to Josh because you’ll make a fool of yourself.”

 

“Well, he does have a tendency to do that,” Zayn adds.

 

“Traitor,” Niall breathes to Zayn.

 

“I’m just sayin,” Zayn says with a shrug.

 

“I don’t see a problem with going up to say hello,” Liam admits, to which Niall groans. “What? There’s no harm in saying hello. It’s not like we’re a bunch of random people.” Niall sends a pleading look at Zayn, who only shrugs again.

 

“Fine,” Niall concedes, accepting his defeat and his imminent embarrassment.

 

“Excellent!” Harry exclaims, just as the crowd is applauding the band’s last song. “Let’s go,” Harry adds, grabbing onto Niall’s hand for the third time that night.

 

“Wait, I need a second,” Niall insists.

 

“For what?”

 

“To look for an escape route.”

 

“Ugh, come on, Nialler,” Harry says, tugging on Niall’s arm. Niall gives in and allows himself to be pulled to his doom.

 

***

 

Niall and the other three boys are standing around near the stage when Ed comes back out from the side room that acted as the band’s green room. Harry wastes no time in yanking Niall’s arm and dragging him over to the three older boys, and Liam and Zayn follow closely behind them.

 

“Hello, Niall, Liam,” Ed greets when he recognizes the two students in his class. “Did you guys enjoy the show?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Niall says, shaking the hand that Ed offers. “It was great.”

 

“At least what you saw of it,” comes a voice from behind Ed. “Didn’t pay much attention to the second half of the set, did they?” Louis says as he steps through the door behind Ed. Harry, always the subtle one, elbows Niall in the side, which Niall assumes is his prompt to introduce his friends.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Liam apologizes. “These two were having a heated debate about who knows what. I’m Liam by the way. This is Zayn, Niall and Harry.”

 

“Louis Tomlinson,” he says, shaking hands all around, reaching Harry’s last and lingering there a bit longer than necessary. Ed introduces himself to Harry and Zayn as well.

 

“What’s keeping, Josh,” Ed wonders.

 

“Oi, princess!” Louis shouts through the open door to the green room. “Anytime you’re ready.”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Josh says, stepping through the door with a towel in his right hand, clearly having just finished wiping off sweat from his body. Niall’s having a hard time breathing. “Oh hi, Niall,” Josh greets when he recognizes Niall. Much like the first time he laid eyes on Josh, Niall is having a hard time speaking, as his throat is suddenly terribly dry.

 

“Uh, hi,” he finally chokes out. Josh just smiles at Niall, and Niall wonders if it would be inappropriate to bash his own head against the wall.

 

“What are you lads up to tonight?” Louis asks the group, though his eyes are locked on Harry, who doesn’t seem to be able to stop grinning.

 

“I dunno,” Liam answers. “Probably gonna go back down to the dance. I’m not drinking but I’m sure these other three will have a few more.”

 

“Well how about you lot have a few more back our place?” Louis offers. “Not feeling too much in the mood for dancing, but we can have some beers, or maybe something a little harder back at our place.”

 

“I’d love something harder,” Harry says with a cheeky grin.

 

“Of course you would,” Louis says in his stride. “Only if it’s okay with my roommates, of course.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Ed says.

 

“Yeah sounds great,” Josh agrees, still smiling at Niall. For some reason, Josh smiling at Niall and agreeing to have him over at his flat makes Niall feel less nervous. Like maybe Josh doesn’t think he’s a complete idiot.

 

***

 

Niall is surprised at the size and general cleanliness of the older boys’ flat when they get there. When they first walk through the door, they’re standing in a small foyer that leads into a spacious living area with a big comfortable couch with a flat screen on the wall in front of it. Underneath the flat screen is a small entertainment center with a PS3 and a DVD player and speakers.

 

“Nice, innit?” Louis says, clearly noticing the awestruck expressions the younger boys’ faces.

 

“Uh, yeah,” is the general response.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how do three boys still in Uni afford a place like this?” Liam asks.

 

“We don’t,” Josh says simply.

 

“It belongs to my godparents,” Ed explains. “They have a place further north, and they let the three of us use this during term. And my godmother sends a cleaning lady once a week because she refuses to allow three boys ruin her beautiful flat.”

 

“Or at least that’s what she says,” Louis butts in. “I think it’s her way of spoiling us after we sang that lovely song Ed wrote for their wedding.”

 

“You write music as well, Ed?” Niall asks in awe.

 

“Here and there,” Ed answers a little shyly.

 

“Don’t be modest, Edward, no one has time for that,” Louis scolds. “He's a composition major, of course he writes music. Ed, go get Nigel while Harry and I head back to the kitchen and grab some beers.”

 

“Who’s Nigel?” Niall wonders.

 

“It’s his guitar,” Josh answers, flopping down on the couch. “You guys can sit if you want.” Liam and Zayn take him up on his offer, taking a seat on loveseat next to the couch. Niall stands awkwardly for a second before giving in and sitting on the couch with Josh, as far away he can be while still sitting on the same couch.

 

Ed returns with his guitar and is just finishing up tuning it as Louis and Harry come back with six beers and one bottle of water. Niall catches Harry’s eye as he accepts the beer that Harry hands him, raising his eyebrow in question. Harry just smugly smiles back. After they hand everyone their respective drinks, Louis takes a seat in an armchair and Harry sits down on the floor in between Louis’ legs. Sneaking a glance over at Josh, Niall can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the fact that Harry just went after what he wanted with no hesitation.

 

“So,” Ed starts, randomly strumming his guitar. “My godparents were my dad’s two best friends from childhood, and after they had been married and divorced from other people, they finally got together. They asked me to write a song to sing at the wedding, and this is the one I came up with.”

 

Niall can hear Ed’s talent for writing in just the first few chords and the first lines that he sings. The song is ridiculously romantic, which is probably why Ed’s godparents wanted it played at their wedding. When Ed gets to the chorus, Josh and Louis join him, three voices blending together seamlessly. Niall can feel Josh’s eyes on him while he’s singing, and he can’t help but start to blush. Niall makes a pointed effort not to look at Josh, not sure how he’d be able to handle Josh singing to him. Instead, he looks over at Liam and Zayn on the loveseat. They’re also sitting as far apart as possible, but their hands meet in the middle, almost touching. When Ed gets to the second verse, Niall looks over at Harry and Louis. Louis has one hand splayed across Harry’s chest, and the other hand running through Harry’s curls. Harry has his eyes closed and is leaning back into Louis’ touch. They’ve only known each other for an hour, but Niall thinks mated souls just met. When Ed gets to the chorus again, Josh joins in with his harmony but Louis bends over and does exactly what the lyrics are calling for. Niall, still avoiding Josh’s gaze, which hasn’t left him once since he started singing, forces his attention away from the intimate moment going on between Harry and Louis, and sees what might be an even more intimate one between Liam and Zayn. Liam is focused on Ed, and Zayn is alternating between Liam and the spot on the couch where their hands are. Their pinkies have finally reached each other; Liam’s lying over Zayn’s. Niall can feel movement next to him, as if Josh was moving to get closer to him, and suddenly feels like he’s drowning.

 

“I need some air,” Niall says, a little loud, but also a little breathlessly. He gets up from the couch and heads out to the hallway. After he closes the door behind him, he slides down the wall and sits with his knees pulled up to his chest. As he’s taking a deep calming breath, the door opens next to him and Zayn walks out, taking a seat next to him against the wall.

 

“Alright, Nialler,” Zayn asks.

 

“You didn’t have to come after me,” Niall says in response. “You should go back in with Liam.”

 

“That didn’t really answer my question, you know.”

 

“I know,” Niall says. “Was just a bit much for me in there.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Zayn agrees. “D’you wanna head back home?”

 

“Kinda, yeah,” Niall admits. “You should go back in with Liam, though.”

 

“No, I don’t think you should go alone.”

 

“No really, Zayn,” Niall says, “I can get back on my own. Don’t let me ruin your night.”

 

“Nothing was going to happen anyhow,” Zayn says wistfully. “Besides, the less people the better for Harry and Louis, I suspect.”

 

“Not like they really cared about having an audience, to be honest,” Niall laughs dryly.

 

“Don’t think they really noticed we were there, anyhow,” Zayn says, standing up and holding out a hand to Niall. “Let’s go. I’ll send a text to Liam so he knows that we’ve left.” After helping Niall up, Zayn slings an arm around his shoulder, and Niall puts his arm around Zayn’s waist. They walk in silence like that outside of the building and Zayn hails them a cab.

 

Back in their room, as they’re both getting into bed, Niall looks over at Zayn and breaks the silence that had been between them since they left the older boys’ flat.

 

“Why did you want to leave?” he asks Zayn, as Zayn is turning off the lamp on his bedside table. “I know you said you didn’t want me to be alone, but it seemed like you didn’t want to stay there any more than I did.”

 

“Honestly,” Zayn starts, shifting in his bed so that he’s facing Niall, “I was scared. Like, really scared.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Liam.”

 

“What?” Niall exclaims with a bit of a laugh. “Liam is probably the least frightening human to ever live.”

 

“I know,” Zayn clarifies. “That’s what’s so scary.”

 

“You’re making no sense, mate.”

 

“Yeah, well, why did you want to leave so badly?”

 

“Because I couldn’t breathe,” Niall answers.

 

“Why not?” Zayn asks.

 

“You know I get claustrophobic,” Niall responds.

 

“Yeah, but there were only seven of us, and in a spacious living room,” Zayn counters.

 

“I know that,” Niall replies. “I just felt caged in or something.”

 

“Because Josh was moving in on you?” Zayn offers.

 

“Yeah, something like that,” Niall admits.

 

“I would think you’d be okay with that.”

 

“So would I.”

 

“Well then what happened?” Zayn asks.

 

“I don’t know,” Niall huffs. “I don’t know, I just. He was looking at me and singing to me and moving towards me. And I just. Couldn’t. Breathe.”

 

“Would you say you were scared?” Zayn asks slyly.

 

“Yeah I guess,” Niall admits.

 

“You see my point, then,” Zayn says.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Niall concedes. “What’s there to be afraid of though? Like, if we like them, and they like us, then like, what’s the holdup?”

 

“If I knew, I think both of us would still be back at that flat with Liam and Josh.”

 

“Well this is stupid,” Niall groans, turning over and punching his pillow, frustrated.

 

“I completely agree,” Zayn says with a yawn.

 

***

 

Niall and Zayn meet up with Liam and Harry for all of their meals for the rest of the weekend, and to no one’s surprise, Louis is there as well. It becomes a thing after that first weekend. Where before it was just the four of them, now there are five. And even though Louis is a bit older than them, and is dating only Harry, he connects with all of them in a different way, working to bring Liam more out of his shell, and bringing out a more mischievous side of Zayn than any of them would have ever known otherwise. As for Niall, well, Niall looks up to Louis. That’s really the only way to put it. Louis is more unapologetically himself than anyone Niall has ever met, and Niall can’t help but respect that, to love that about Louis, to want to emulate that as much as possible.

 

Now that Harry and Louis are together, Harry has to be at all of the band’s gigs, and, of course, he drags his three best mates along with him. Unfortunately for Niall, these gigs occur almost every weekend, and after the first month of term, things with Josh haven’t gotten any less awkward. Niall still sees Josh twice a week in classes, and even though he still looks at Josh (because how could he not), and Josh is looking at him as well, he still can’t talk to him.

 

“Well that would be because you’re being ridiculous,” Louis says one evening after classes are done, and the boys are hanging out in Harry and Liam’s room. “Both of you are, to be honest.”

 

“Both of whom?” Zayn interjects, popping up from where he’s dozing off with his head in Liam’s lap.

 

“I was referring to Niall and Josh,” Louis answers. “But you’re not off the hook either.”

 

“What do you mean both of us are being ridiculous?” Niall asks, saving Zayn from being railed on by Louis. Zayn shows his appreciation by lying back down and resuming his nap. “I’m not doing anything at all.”

 

“And that’s exactly my point,” Louis says. “Every time all of us hang out together, you make every effort to associate with him as little as possible. And he’s not any better. I’ve told him time and time again that he just needs to ask you out and be done with it, but he’s like nervous or something. Probably afraid that you’ll run away. Not like he has no basis for that.”

 

“Are you quite done?” Niall groans.

 

“Not in the slightest,” Louis says. “You still have not given me a satisfactory answer as to why you bailed on him that first night. He was actually trying to put moves on you, Niall. And you took off, which is not good for a guy’s confidence.”

 

“I know, Louis, I know,” Niall replies. “And we’ve been through this over and over again. I couldn’t breathe. I needed air.”

 

“And I just told you that wasn’t good enough,” Louis insists. “But here’s what I think...”

 

“And if I don’t care what you think?” Niall interrupts.

 

“Of course you do. Now here’s what I think,” Louis continues. “I think you’re scared. Of what, exactly, I’m not entirely sure. But here’s what I am sure of, you guys both like each other. And you both owe it to yourselves and to each other to do something about it. So, do something about it.”

 

“It’s not that easy, Lou,” Niall argues.

 

“Except it totally is,” Louis counters. “And as for you two...” Louis starts in on Liam and Zayn, illuminating to them just how little time he has for them to tiptoe around each other, an argument he’s made before so Niall tunes him out, lost in his own thoughts. Niall isn’t dumb, he knows that Josh likes him, even though he’s not sure why. Josh is gorgeous, and Niall knows he’s not the only one in his class, girl or guy, who notices. Niall doesn’t have a warped self-image. He’s been told time and again that he’s “precious” and “adorable.” But precious and adorable just doesn’t seem like the type to allure someone like Josh. Harry leaves his spot where he’s cuddling with Louis on the bed, and comes to take a seat on the floor next to Niall.

 

“Alright, Nialler?” Harry says, throwing an arm around Niall’s shoulders and pulling him in.

 

“M’okay,” Niall responds.

 

“You know he has the best of intentions,” Harry remarks, gesturing to Louis, who is being thoroughly ignored by a sleeping Zayn and a studying Liam. “He really likes you guys and wants you all to be happy.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Niall acknowledges.

 

“I’m almost certain that he’s got Josh convinced to ask you out,” Harry reveals. “But if you want, maybe we can make it a double? So it’s not too bad for you.”

 

“Actually, I would really like that,” Niall admits. “It’d be nice to have someone else there, I think.”

 

“Good,” Harry says. “Besides, Lou’s yet to take me out on a proper date, so it’ll be a first for all of us.”

 

***

 

That Monday after class, as Niall is packing up his things, he feels someone crowd into his space. Assuming that it’s just Liam being weird, he doesn’t look up until the person clears his throat. Niall looks up and, of course, it’s Josh. And Niall, of course, drops of all of his things.

 

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” Josh says, “but I didn’t want to give you a chance to get away from me again.”

 

“Oh,” Niall breathes. “That’s uh, that’s okay. Did you need something?”

 

“Yes,” Josh answers. “I need you to go on a date with me.”

 

“Bit pushy, that,” Niall says, his nerves and excitement making it come out a little breathy.

 

“Yeah, well, a friend told me I might have to be,” Josh replies, setting a piece of paper down and then walking away.

 

“Did he finally ask you out?” Liam asks, handing Niall his things.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Niall answers, picking up the piece of paper on which Josh wrote his phone number.

 

“How much are you freaking out right now?”

 

“I can’t feel my legs.”

 

“Come on,” Liam chuckles, putting his arm around Niall’s waist, “I’ll help you to our next class.”

 

***

 

“So did he do it?” Harry says by way of greeting as he joins Niall and Liam at their usual table in the cafeteria.

 

“He did,” Liam answers, while Niall is busy eating. “And Niall has just revealed to me that he didn’t give him an answer.” Niall glares at Liam, but keeps eating.

 

“Niall, please,” Harry groans. “You’re making my life so miserable.”

 

“How is that?” Niall asks, after taking a large gulp of his soda.

 

“Because until you all get your acts together, I have to hear about it from Louis,” Harry drawls.

 

“Sorry about that, mate,” Niall apologizes, not really sorry at all.

 

“Why didn’t you answer him, anyway?”

 

“Didn’t give me a chance to, did he?” Niall responds. “Walked away before I could catch my breath.”

 

“Yeah, but he did leave you his number,” Liam adds slyly.

 

“Do shut up,” Niall demands, cursing Liam and his treachery.

 

“I would ask whether or not you’ve texted him, but I’m pretty sure I know the answer to that,” Harry says, to which Niall says nothing. “Ugh, some men just like to watch the world burn.”

 

“What are you even talking about?” Niall laughs.

 

“Text him,” Harry begs. “Just freaking text him.”

 

***

 

“You probably should text him,” Zayn says later that night, when it’s just the two of them in their room. Liam, Harry, and Louis had just left, the three of them spending a majority of the evening alternating between trying to convince Niall to text Josh, and attempting to steal Niall’s phone to do it themselves. Well, it was mostly just Louis trying to steal Niall’s phone, but the other two encouraged him.

 

“I know I should,” Niall admits.

 

“Still scared?” Zayn asks.

 

“Kinda.”

 

“Harry and Louis said they’d be there to make it more comfortable for you, though,” Zayn says.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Niall replies. “It’ll still be a date though. And I’ve actually never been on a date before. Like, I don’t know how I’m supposed to act, or really what to expect at all.”

 

“I wish I could help you there,” Zayn says. “I guess all I can really say is don’t expect anything at all. Go into it with an open mind, I guess. And if things start to get weird or uncomfortable, you’ll have two friends there with you, and another one waiting to hear all about it when you get home.”

 

“You’re the best, you know that?”

 

“I’ve been told.”

 

***

 

Two days later, when Niall and Liam are walking to the class for which Josh is the student aid, Liam stops Niall at the door.

 

“I have been asked to torture you within an inch of your life if you don’t text Josh by the end of the class period,” Liam informs Niall. “However, I really would rather not, so if you could...”

 

“Ugh,” Niall groans, “fine. I was going to do it today anyway.”

 

“Of course you were,” Liam says with a smirk.

 

“You don’t know my life,” Niall remarks as they’re sitting down at their desks. Niall’s phone starts to vibrate just as he’s pulling it out of his pocket.

 

_Tommo: do it now_

_Me: go away_

_Tommo: you know you wouldn’t like that_

_Me: dnt b so sure_

_Tommo: just do it k luv u bye <3_

Before Niall can even open up a new messages, his phone is buzzing again.

 

_Hazza: Lou says you better do it now_

_Me: well if you ppl gave me a chance_

_Hazza: Sorry, I’ll leave you to it then_

 

Niall doesn’t even attempt to open up another message before his phone is buzzing yet again.

 

_Zayn <3: jus rmr wut we tlkd about :) x_

 

Niall looks over at Liam, who just shrugs and goes back to his notes. Satisfied that his friends are going to stop hounding him, Niall opens up a new message and enters Josh’s number.

 

_Me: hey_

_Josh D: Niall?_

_Me: yeah_

_Josh D: took you long enough didnt it_

_Me: uh yeah sry bout that_

_Josh D: lol only jokin man...whats up_

_Me: well uhhh you walkd away w/o givin me a chance 2 tell you yes..._

_Josh D: yes to what???_

 

Niall looks up at Josh with his eyebrow raised. Josh just smirks back.

 

_Me: u gonna make me wrk 4 it_

_Josh D: I think its only fair_

_Me: oh yeah...ummmm...sry bout that_

_Josh D: bout what?_

 

Niall glances at Josh again, but Josh seems to be too busy grading papers to spare a thought for the torture through which he’s currently putting Niall.

 

_Me: Josh pls_

_Josh D: are you begging now_

_Me: -___-_

_Josh D: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Me: i cnt see wuts so funny_

_Josh D: you are_

 

Niall thinks this is going well. Josh is laughing at him. He thinks Niall’s funny. That’s a good thing, right? Right. Flirting is fun.

 

_Me: n e way, u tkn me on a date or_

_Josh D: well since you asked so nicely..._

_Me: cnt say that u asked any nicer...didnt even gimme a chance to answer_

_Josh D: i think that was called “leaving the ball in your court”_

_Me: wut does that even mean_

_Josh D: who knows, it was Lou’s idea_

_Me: standard. but im glad u did it i guess_

_Josh D: yeah so am I :). so about that date..._

 

Niall is about to respond to Josh when he realizes that the professor has stopped talking, and the whole class is looking at him, apart from Liam, who is very pointedly looking in the opposite direction.

 

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Horan,” Professor Cowell says. “I wonder if you would like to share your answers from Monday night’s assignment, since this particular lecture can’t seem to hold your attention.” Niall gets up from his desk, thanking God and also Jesus that Liam had made him do his revisions the night before, and goes to the front. Once he gets back to his desk, his phone is lighting up, indicating that he has missed messages.

 

_Liam: sorry sorry sorry i rlly shoulda warned u_

_Josh D: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH_

 

Niall is packing up his things at the end of class when Josh comes up to his desk.

 

“Don’t drop anything, it’s just me,” he says.

 

“Haha,” Niall laughs humorlessly.

 

“We have a gig on Friday night,” Josh starts. “So, how does Saturday work for you?”

 

“Uh yeah. Yeah, Saturday’s good,” Niall replies, a little breathless, which is par for the course whenever Josh is involved, it seems.

 

“Cool,” Josh says. “Don’t run away, but I think I’m gonna kiss you now.” Niall couldn’t run away if he wanted to because all of his breath has suddenly left him, and his mouth has gone completely dry. He probably looks terrified or something because Josh just chuckles as he leans up and presses his lips softly to Niall’s cheek.

 

“I didn’t even know that shade of red existed,” Liam remarks, once he catches sight of Niall’s face after Josh walks out of the room. “You alright, mate?”

 

“I think so,” Niall sighs. He doesn’t seem to be walking as much as floating down the hall to their next class.

 

***

 

Niall is not nervous.

 

“You’re nervous,” Zayn observes. “I can see it in your face.”

 

There is nothing to see in Niall’s face because Niall is _not nervous_.

 

“The fact that you’re hardly talking is proof enough for me,” Zayn says.

 

Niall swallows and says, “You don’t know my life.”

 

“Of course I do,” Zayn replies. “I don’t understand why you’re so nervous. Last night seemed to go well.” It did. Last night Josh’s band had a gig, so of course Niall and the boys all went. It’s become standard protocol for the boys to all go back to the older boys’ flat after parties, and this time, instead of ignoring Josh, as would be Niall’s custom, he actually sat with him. Josh had his arm around Niall the whole night. There might have even been a kiss here and there. Nothing too big though.

 

“That’s because there was no pressure,” Niall explains. “We were just hanging out, so it’s not like I had to impress him. This is a date though.”

 

“True,” Zayn agrees. “How about you approach it like you did last night? Like, the four of you guys are just hanging out, no pressure at all.”

 

“Pressure’s on, mate,” Louis says, banging through their door, with Harry in tow. “First date and all that. Is that what you’re wearing?” Niall rushes over to his full length mirror and looks at himself, suddenly more judgmental of his jeans and red polo than he was five minutes ago.

 

“Does this not look good?” Niall wonders. He looks over at Harry, who’s wearing a blue and red blazer over a plain white tee and jeans, and Louis, who’s actually wearing the same red pants and striped shirt that he wore the night they met. “How is this any different than what you guys are wearing? Except for Harry, I guess. But he always looks like he’s stepped out of an ad for Burberry.”

 

“Calm down, Nialler,” Louis says, coming up behind Niall in the mirror and rubbing his shoulders soothingly. “I was just asking. Tonight is going to be great.”

 

“You really think so?” Niall asks anxiously.

 

“I know so,” Louis reassures. “Now go do something about your hair, love.”

 

“What’s wrong with my hair?!” Niall cries, running his hands through it, causing Louis to laugh hysterically.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with your hair, Niall, Lou’s just taking the piss,” Harry explains. “Louis leave him alone, you know he’s nervous enough as it is.”

 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, Nialler,” Louis apologizes, still laughing. “Look,” he says, calming down, “tonight really is gonna be great.”

 

“It will,” Zayn adds. “And like I said, I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back.”

 

“You better not be!” Louis exclaims, scandalized. “This is date night, Zayn. Perfectly sculpted for _all of us_ to have a good night. Please, _please_ promise me that you’re going to _at least_ have dinner with Liam tonight.”

 

“Uh, no, I hadn’t really planned on it,” Zayn admits, causing Louis to facepalm.

 

“I swear to god, you all need me,” Louis says, shaking his head. “What exactly were you planning on doing tonight?”

 

“Having a night in, I guess,” Zayn answers. “Do some reading, maybe?”

 

“Ugh, fine,” Louis sighs, “waste this perfectly good evening on books. I officially don’t care.”

 

“Yes you do,” Harry objects.

 

“You shut up,” Louis demands. “Meet us downstairs when you’re ready, Niall. We’ll have a cab waiting. Come on, Harold.” Louis grabs Harry by the hand and leads him out the door.

 

“Am I an idiot for not asking Liam to hang out tonight?” Zayn asks after Louis and Harry have left.

 

“Kinda, yeah,” Niall admits. “It really was the perfect setup for you guys to spend some time getting to know each other better.”

 

“But we already know each other pretty well,” Zayn protests.

 

“You know what I mean,” Niall says.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Zayn concedes. “It’s just, I’ve never spent alone time with Liam before. What would we even talk about?”

 

“Same thing you guys always talk about, I guess,” Niall responds.

 

“I don’t know,” Zayn says. “I don’t think I can do it.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Niall assures. “There’s no pressure, especially if you’re not ready.”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Zayn says, handing Niall his jacket. “Have fun tonight, Nialler.” Niall pulls Zayn in for a hug, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“Have a good night, Zayn.”

 

***

 

Niall’s nerves turn out to be unjustified, as the date turns out to not be so terrible. At least the first part anyhow. Niall, along with Harry and Louis meet Josh at a local pub that they’d been to together before. They order some burgers and a few pints each and just hang out together in a booth laughing and having the same kind of conversations they would normally have. If Niall is being perfectly honest, it does feel a little weird that the other three members of their little crew aren’t with them. Also, Josh is paying for everything, which is nice, but definitely serves to remind Niall that they are, in fact, on a date, causing his stomach to swoop with butterflies. Harry and Louis are being a little more touchy-feely than usual (which is saying something) but Niall supposes it’s okay since this is a date for them as well. Thankfully, Josh isn’t making any moves on Niall, other than having his arm thrown casually around his shoulders. Niall’s nervous enough as it is without feeling any pressure to emulate his two friends’ actions.

 

Their plan after dinner was to head to the cinema to see the latest installment of a popular horror film franchise. Niall wasn’t one for horror movies in general but the other three boys seemed keen on seeing this film, so he bit the bullet so to speak.

 

As they’re walking from the pub to the cinema, Niall feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

_Zayn <3: hows the nite goin_

_Me: goin alrite i guess_

_Zayn <3: jus alrite???_

_Me: yeah. a lil weird innit? like an actual date and all_

_Zayn <3: ya i guess_

_Me: wut r u up 2??_

_Zayn <3: nthn. thinkin i might try and go find Liam..._

_Me: good idea_

 

While Niall is texting Zayn, Josh comes up and wraps his arm around Niall’s waist and leans his head on his shoulder, causing the butterflies in Niall’s stomach to go into a flurry.

 

“Am I not interesting enough company?” Josh asks jokingly, his breath hot against Niall’s neck.

 

“No, no, ‘course you are,” Niall answers hurriedly. “That was just Zayn asking me how everything was going.”

 

“And what didya tell ‘im?”

 

“Said it was alright,” Niall responds.

 

“Just alright?” Josh wonders

 

“No, I mean, it’s better than alright,” Niall assures him. “Just a little nervous, I guess.”

 

“What’re you nervous about?” Josh asks with a knowing smile.

 

“Well for starters, I hate horror films,” Niall answers as they walk into the cinema after Josh buys the tickets.

 

“Any other reason?” Josh asks, as they’re standing in line to buy snacks.

 

“Nope, not that I can think of.”

 

“You said ‘for starters’,” Josh reminds Niall. “So that must mean that there’s something else making you nervous.”

 

“No, not really,” Niall argues playfully. “S’just a figure of speech innit?”

 

“Sure, mate, if you say so,” Josh concedes, with the same knowing smile as before. “Anyhow, if you don’t like horror films, why’d you agree to see this one?”

 

“Was out-voted wasn’t I?” Niall answers.

 

“Yeah, but we could’ve seen something else if you really wanted to,” Josh says.

 

“No, really, this is fine,” Niall replies. “Oi, where d’you reckon Hazza and Lou have gone off to?”

 

“Think they said something about the loo...”

 

“Of _course_ they did,” Niall sighs, a little agitated.

 

“You mad?”

 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Niall responds, as they take a seat in the back row of the steadily filling theater.

 

“Great, you got snacks,” Louis greets, as he and Harry sit down on the other side of Josh, both of them looking worse for wear. Louis’ hair is completely messed up and Harry’s lips are even more red than usual.

 

"Yeah, and you didn't, so," Niall says, snatching the popcorn out of Josh's lap, away from Louis' grasp.

 

"Nialler," Louis gasps, looking hard-done-by, "why so hostile?" Niall just grumbles, choosing to ignore Louis as the lights are dimming in the theater.

 

"You okay?" Josh asks, keeping his voice low as the previews start, and taking the popcorn back, placing it in his lap again.

 

"I'm fine," Niall snaps, a little too loudly. Luckily, no one cared enough to look back to shush him.

 

Josh doesn’t say anything more as the movie is starting, and Niall just sits back with his arms crossed, preparing himself to not enjoy this movie at all. To his right he can hear obscene smacking sounds, and he doesn’t need to turn around or use his peripheral vision to know that Louis and Harry have continued what they apparently started in the bathroom, and it’s terribly distracting. So much so that Niall can’t pay any attention to the movie even if he wanted to.

 

Niall figures that he should probably pay more attention to Josh, who probably wanted to sneak a kiss or two in during the movie, but Niall just couldn’t spare the energy to care, as he’s so distracted by his frustration with Harry and Louis. He reaches his breaking point when he reaches for a handful of the popcorn that’s in Josh’s lap. Both he and Josh reached in the bowl at the same time, and instead of it being like in a romantic comedy, where both characters blush and move their hands away coyly, Niall, his nerves already on edge, shrieks loudly and snatches his hands away, taking the bowl with him and knocking its contents all over the floor.

 

“Sorry,” Josh apologizes, reaching over and to pick the bowl up.

 

“Forget it,” Niall huffs, getting up and storming out of the theater without another word. He regrets leaving the second he’s out of the cinema, standing out in the cold without his jumper. He knows that he completely overreacted. It was as much of a date for Harry and Louis as it was for Niall and Josh, so Niall had no right to be angry with them for enjoying their time together how they wanted. They had been perfectly pleasant and involved during dinner, so why shouldn’t they be able to enjoy a little bit of private time? Ashamed of himself, he hails a taxi to take back to his dorm.

 

***

 

“I’m a complete idiot, Zayn,” Niall says without pretext as he opens the door to his and Zayn’s room. “Like, an actual dumbass. I shouldn’t be allowed to leave this... Zayn, what’s the matter?” After Niall has settled into the room, starting to undress to put on his pajamas, he looks over at Zayn and notices that he’s lying in bed stock still. His eyes are red, and that the smell of cigarette smoke, which hangs around him normally, is even more potent than usual. Niall stops undressing and goes to sit on Zayn’s bed, taking Zayn’s hand in his. “Talk to me, Zayn.”

 

“I went to go find Liam,” Zayn starts, his voice rough from too many cigarettes in too short an amount of time, and also from probably not being used in several hours.

 

“Oh...” Niall breathes, his voice going up at the end in question.

 

“Yeah,” Zayn says.

 

“What happened,” Niall asks, though he knows it was nothing good.

 

“Went to his room first, but he wasn’t there,” Zayn explains. “So, I figured I’d try the canteen. He was there. With someone.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Niall says again, this time with understanding.

 

“Yeah,” Zayn repeats. “Some girl.”

 

“Well maybe they were just hanging out,” Niall tries.

 

“They were kissing.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Zayn looks as if he’s about to start crying again just from thinking about it, so Niall crawls behind him in bed, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s middle.

 

“I’m sorry, mate,” Niall consoles.

 

“Me too,” Zayn says simply.

 

“Wish there was something I could do.”

 

“Remember the day I moved in, and we were telling each other what we were studying?” Zayn asks.

 

“Yeah,” Niall responds.

 

“And you said that maybe you would sing for me one day?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall says again.

 

“Could that day be today, maybe?” Zayn asks. “It’s just that my mum would sing to me whenever I’d have a bad day, and it’d always make me feel better.”

 

“Of course, Zayn,” Niall says, taking a breath and singing the first song that comes to mind:

 

_My heart’s a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every note. Make me your radio; turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you. So sing along to my stereo._

 

“Thank you, Nialler,” Zayn says with deep sincerity.

 

“Any time, Zayn,” Niall promises with a yawn.

 

They fall asleep like that, with pressed against the wall and Zayn wrapped up in his arms.

 

***

 

The only time they leave the room the next day is to go get food. Normally, they’d spend all day on Sundays with Liam, Harry, and Louis, doing revisions and just hanging out, but Niall is still too embarrassed by his overreaction from the day before to see Harry and Louis, and Zayn doesn’t want to see Liam for obvious reasons. So they spend all of that Sunday with takeout boxes strewn across on desk, and books and homework left ignored on another. Zayn’s still having a rough time of it, so Niall makes good on his promise to sing to Zayn whenever he wants.

 

“You never did get around to telling me how last night went,” Zayn says, while Niall is strumming on his guitar.

 

“Got a bit distracted when I walked through the door,” Niall responds. “It’s not important anyhow.”

 

“Of course it is,” Zayn remarks. “Even though I was kinda distracted myself, I did catch a bit of what you were saying when you walked in last night. How are you an idiot?” Niall heaves a heavy sigh and starts putting his guitar away to buy himself some time before he has to relive his own ridiculousness from the previous night. Zayn just lies back on his bed silently, waiting for Niall to finish stalling. “Well...” Zayn says, after Niall has finally climbed into his own bed.

 

“Ugh,” Niall groans, turning on his side to face Zayn. “I’m such an idiot, Zayn.”

 

“We’ve already established that,” Zayn responds, turning to face Niall.

 

“I know,” Niall replies, “but it bears repeating.”

 

“What happened, Niall?”

 

“I completely overreacted to, like, everything,” Niall starts, and then goes into an explanation of what happened at the cinema.

 

“You _stormed out of the theater_?” Zayn asks incredulously after Niall finishes his story. “What in the world compelled you to do that?”

 

“I told you,” Niall responds with a groan, “I overreacted.”

 

“I’ll say,” Zayn comments.

 

“You’re not helping.”

 

“Sorry, mate,” Zayn says, “Just in shock, I guess. That just doesn’t seem like you.”

 

“It’s _not_ me,” Niall affirms. “Now Josh is going to think I’m the most ridiculous human to ever live, which isn’t too far off the mark if you ask me, and any chance I might have had with him is completely lost, not to mention my friendship with Harry and Louis.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that,” Zayn says. “Once you talk to them, I’m sure they’ll understand. Of course that would require that you stopped avoiding them.”

 

“Who’s avoiding?”

 

“Niall please,” Zayn responds. “You can pretend that you were staying up here just to keep me company, but you were just as keen on staying locked up in our room all day as I was.”

 

“OK maybe I was,” Niall admits. “But how would you react if you were in my shoes? I’m too embarrassed to see them right now.”

 

“I understand,” Zayn replies. “But you will talk to them, won’t you? They’re our mates, after all.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll talk to them,” Niall answers. “What about you, though? You gonna talk to Liam?”

 

“I... don’t know,” Zayn says. “I mean, this is a little different isn’t it. What am I supposed to say? It’s not like he cheated on me or something, because we were never together to begin with. He doesn’t owe me anything, right?”

 

“I guess,” Niall acknowledges. “But, it’s clear that he likes you back. Don’t you wanna know why he was kissing that girl?”

 

“Of course I do,” Zayn affirms. “But it’s none of my business if he doesn’t want to tell me.”

 

“Ugh,” Niall groans.

 

“Same,” Zayn agrees.

 

***

 

The next day Liam is standing outside of the door to their classroom waiting for Niall, but he doesn’t have any of his things for class with him.

 

“What do you say we play hooky today?” Liam asks when Niall approaches him.

 

“You serious? That doesn’t sound like you,” Niall says, eyeing Liam suspiciously.

 

“Yeah well,” Liam replies a little sheepishly. “Fancied a walk in the park. S’nice out today.”

 

“Sure, okay,” Niall replies, still a little suspicious of Liam’s motives. “Just let me go back to my room and drop this stuff back off.”

 

Thankfully when Niall gets back to his room Zayn is still asleep, so he’s saved from any awkward conversations about where he’s going and with whom.

 

“Was, uh, Zayn still there just now,” Liam asks when Niall meets him back downstairs.

 

“Yeah he was,” Niall responds, wrapping a scarf around his neck against the November chill. “Was sleep though.”

 

“Oh,” Liam says. “OK. Uh, how has he been?”

 

“Um, he’s been...okay,” Niall answers hesitantly, as the two of them step onto a path that circles the park just outside of campus. He doesn’t want to lie because Zayn has obviously not been completely fine, but he also doesn’t want to give too much away. Niall’s not sure if Liam knows that Zayn saw him with the girl on Saturday. “‘Course you could talk to him yourself if you wanna know how he’s doing. You’re just as much his friend as I am.”

 

“Well you guys are roommates and all...” Liam starts. “Speaking of, when are you going to stop avoiding Harry?”

 

“Who’s avoiding Harry?” Niall asks, as if he doesn’t know what Liam’s talking about.

 

“You are,” Liam responds. “He’s been to your room twice to try to return the jumper you left at the cinema on Saturday.”

 

“Has he? I don’t recall him coming to our door. Could’ve been while we were out getting food, though.” Which is completely true, Niall can’t remember anyone coming to call at all during the day that he and Zayn spent locked up in their room. Though if Niall’s being completely honest, he probably wouldn’t have answered the door if he knew that it was Harry.

 

“He’s also text you at least five times since Saturday night, as has Louis,” Liam says.

 

“OK so maybe I’m avoiding them,” Niall admits grudgingly.

 

“Why though?”

 

“Because I’m a class A, certified idiot,” Niall reveals.

 

“What are you talking about?” Liam asks.

 

“Didn’t they tell you what happened on Saturday?”

 

“They did,” Liam replies. “They told me you got mad in the middle of the movie and stormed out. But no one understands why.”

 

“Ugh,” Niall groans. “I’ve gone over it so many times in my head now that I don’t even know why. In the moment I was mad at Harry and Louis. But the more I thought about over the weekend, the more I realized that I didn’t have a right to be. Now I’m just mad at myself.”

 

“Well, why were you mad at them?”

 

“For existing? I don’t know.” Niall answers. He stops to gather all of his thoughts from over the weekend then continues, “I think I was jealous that they were so comfortable with each other, and I’m nowhere near ever being that comfortable with anyone, let alone Josh. At the time it felt like they were showing off, but they really weren’t. They didn’t act any differently than they would have if we were all together.”

 

“Louis and Harry have been dating for a couple of months,” Liam starts, after Niall finishes his speech, “so it would make sense that they’d be more comfortable with each other than you and Josh.”

 

“Yeah, but they’ve been like that since the first night,” Niall argues.

 

“I know,” Liam acknowledges. “But not all couples are like that. Everyone moves at their own pace. Harry and Louis were just lucky enough to find in each other someone who’s willingly to move relatively quickly. If you want things to work with Josh, then you guys need to figure out with each other how fast you’re comfortable going.”

 

“You’re absolutely right,” Niall agrees. “I don’t think I can handle anything as intense as Harry and Louis to be honest, but I would like _something_. Not that it matters, since Josh probably wants nothing to do with me.”

 

“How do you figure?”

 

“He hasn’t text me at all since Saturday night.”

 

“That would probably be because he doesn’t know where your head is at,” Liam explains. “If you want to, you should talk to him.”

 

“Now that I think about it, it makes it look worse that I ditched class today,” Niall says. “Makes it really look like I want nothing to do with him.”

 

“Oh, well, that’s my fault innit,” Liam remarks.

 

“Yeah kinda,” Niall agrees. “Why _did_ you drag me away from my education anyhow?” Niall asks, turning the subject back to Liam.

 

“Told you,” Liam answers, “s’nice out and I fancied a walk.”

 

“That’s the reason you gave yourself, I’m sure.”

 

“I haven’t seen Zayn since we all went out on Friday,” Liam says. It would seem out of nowhere if Niall hadn’t already had an idea what was on Liam’s mind.

 

“You guys didn’t see each other on Saturday night?” Niall asks, even though he already knows. He hesitates for a beat then adds, “Zayn texted on Saturday, said he was going to ask you to hang out.”

 

“Really?” Liam wonders. “Oh, well, I was already out on Saturday.”

 

“Oh? Where?”

 

“I was. Well. I don’t think it was a date.”

 

“That’s...in need of further explanation actually,” Niall says.

 

“Yeah, ok. Um. I was studying in the library. And this girl kinda approached me?”

 

“You don’t sound so sure,” Niall says.

 

“Well I’d seen her in the library a few times before and we’d chat for a bit,” Liam explains. “But this time we chatted for a little longer, and then I got hungry so we went together to the canteen. She’s really nice, and really fit, too, if I’m being completely honest.”

 

“Well, that’s...good, right?” Niall asks.

 

“I guess?” Liam answers. “I just, I felt bad because of Zayn. I really fancy him. Like, _really_ fancy him. But it doesn’t seem like anything is gonna happen. It’s been months and months and he hasn’t made a move. And Danielle, that’s her name by the way, well, she didn’t waste any time at all.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“She kissed me.”

 

“And you liked it?”

 

“I mean, yeah, it was nice, and she’s nice.”

 

“And fit.”

 

“And fit,” Liam confirms. “And I like her as much as I can without knowing that much about her.”

 

“But Zayn?”

 

“How long am I supposed to wait?”

 

“I don’t know mate,” Niall answers. “What exactly are you waiting for?”

 

“Anything really,” Liam responds. “Any hint or clue that we can move forward.”

 

“He’s really shy, Li. You know that.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Liam replies. “I just don’t know if that excuse is gonna fly anymore.”

 

Niall sighs and says, “Well you gotta do what you gotta do then, mate. Just, maybe talk to Zayn about it first?”

 

“I will,” Liam promises.

 

***

 

As is their usual custom, Niall and Liam are met by Harry and Louis in the canteen for lunch.

 

“Hey there, Nialler,” Harry says, a little unsure of himself.

 

“Hi, Hazza, Lou,” Niall greets nervously as well.

 

“Oh stop being ridiculous,” Louis demands, taking the both of them in his arms and bear hugging them. They both seem to relax in Louis’ arms, and each of them snake an arm around his waist as well as each other’s.

 

“I’m sorry,” Niall sighs into Harry’s chest.

 

“Me too,” Harry breathes, his face buried in Niall’s neck.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Niall says, pulling back. “This was all me, I was being ridiculous.”

 

“No you weren’t,” Harry replies. “You were uncomfortable, and we didn’t do anything to help.”

 

“We really didn’t,” Louis agrees. “I’m sorry too, Nialler.”

 

“You guys didn’t do anything wrong though,” Niall argues, but after a raised eyebrow from Liam, reels himself in and says, “Apology accepted.”

 

“Good,” Harry says, throwing an arm around Niall’s shoulders. “Let’s eat.”

 

***

 

Two days later, Niall and Liam actually do show up to their classes, the first of which being the one they have with Josh as their aid. Niall spent the entire previous day thinking about what he was going to say to Josh when he finally got a chance to talk to him, but he was drawing a blank. He spends the entire class period in distress, and Liam is of no help at all spending the entire time on his phone, smiling like an idiot every time he looks at it. Niall is so lost in his own thoughts that the only way he realizes that class is dismissed is because everyone around suddenly starts making noise and moving around. He looks up to find Josh only to see him moving towards the door ahead of the crowd. Niall jumps out of his seat, abandoning his belongings in favor of chasing after Josh instead. Once he’s out of the classroom, Niall looks left and right only to discover that he’s lost Josh in the crowd.

 

“If you’re looking for Josh, he’s only stepped out to run an errand for me,” comes the voice of Professor Cowell from behind Niall, startling him and making him jump. “He’ll be back in a minute for his things.”

 

“Oh, um, thanks Professor,” Niall says, taken aback but not entirely confused. It’s common knowledge among music students that Simon Cowell knows everything that goes on in the music department at Leeds University. The running joke is that he orchestrates everything himself.

 

Niall heads back into the classroom to wait for Josh and finds that all of his things are packed up for him and sitting on his desk. His phone, which is lying on top of his bag, is lighting up with a missed message.

 

_Liam: good luck :)_

 

Niall should have known better than to think Liam wouldn’t be helpful, since he literally always is. Full of affection for his friend, Niall sits down at his desk to wait for Josh. He doesn’t have to wait long though. He’s only sat down for a minute or so before the door is opening and Josh is walking through it. Niall’s standard reaction whenever Josh is around of shortness of breath, dry throat, and increased heart rate is surprisingly not the case this time. Niall’s not sure if it was the silent support from Liam or what, but he is not at all nervous about this conversation.

 

“Josh,” Niall says, to get Josh’s attention.

 

“Oh, hi,” Josh greets when he notices Niall. “Don’t you have a class right now?” he asks, making his way to his desk to start collecting his belongings.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Niall answers. “I just, I wanted to talk to you first.” Filled with a newfound confidence, Niall gets up from his seat and meets Josh by his desk, laying a hand on his arm to stop him from moving. Josh looks up at Niall, his expression unclear. He doesn’t look angry, however, so Niall takes that as an invitation to go on. “Look, I’m really sorry about how I acted on Saturday. I wasn’t a very good date, and you deserved better than that. I just want you to know, that guy that you went on a date with on Saturday was not me. I only reacted that way because I really like you and I’m not always entirely sure how to act when I’m around you. I understand if you’re no longer interested, but I really, really hope that you are, and maybe we can give this another shot. Maybe you can give _me_ another shot.”

 

Of all the reactions Niall is expecting, he definitely does not expect Josh to lean in and kiss him full on the lips. This, naturally, is exactly what Josh does. It’s just a quick kiss, it doesn’t go too deep, but it’s full of intent.

 

“You really like me, huh?” Josh says with a smile after pulling away.

 

“Is that all you got from what I just said?”

 

“Was all just white noise until you got to the good part,” Josh answers.

 

“That was the good part, then?”

 

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Josh says backing Niall up until the back of his legs hit Professor Cowell’s desk. Niall figures that Josh wants him to sit on the desk, so he does. Josh steps in between Niall’s legs, and places his hands on Niall’s waist. “Is this okay?” he asks, to which Niall just nods his head, licking his lips in anticipation. Josh leans in again, and this time the kiss is much deeper. Josh flicks his tongue against Niall’s lips, and Niall opens his mouth obligingly, accepting Josh tongue with a groan, and offering his own in return. As if on their own volition, Niall’s legs wrap around Josh’s waist, and his arms around Josh’s shoulders. Josh is starting to lean them back farther onto the desk when they hear someone clear their throat by the door. They separate immediately, Niall hopping off the desk, and Josh jumping away to his own desk.

 

“Don’t you two have classes to attend?” Professor Cowell asks, looking more amused than angry.

 

Too stunned to speak, Niall rushes over to gather his own belongings and hurries out of the door, his face feeling hotter than it ever has. Josh is out of the classroom right after Niall, and together they rush out of the building.

 

“S’prolly the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me in my entire life, just sayin,” Niall says.

 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” Josh replies. “Professor Cowell is cool. I’m pretty sure he was more entertained than anything, especially by how quickly you booked it out of there,” he adds with a laugh.

 

“It’s not funny!” Niall exclaims. “I’m pretty sure I will never be able to look him the eye ever again.”

 

“Oh you’ll be fine,” Josh assures him, “as long as we don’t make a habit of making out on his desk, at least.”

 

“So, uh, is that gonna be a thing?” Niall asks nervously, his face burning impossibly hotter.

 

“Uh, no, we will not be making out on his desk again. I just said that.”

 

“You know what I meant.”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Josh says, stepping in front of Niall to stop him from walking. He leans in for a third time and catches Niall’s lips in a quick kiss. “Does that answer your question?”

 

“I think it does.”

 

***

 

As much as Niall would have liked to spend the rest of the day hanging out with (kissing) Josh, he already skipped his classes with Liam the previous Monday, so he forces himself to say goodbye to Josh at the choir room door after a long lunch together.

 

“I really do have to go inside,” Niall says breathlessly after Josh pulls him in for another kiss.

 

“I know, I know. But wait a second,” Josh says, pulling Niall again as he tries to separate them.

 

“Josh, really.”

 

“No, I know, just, uh,” Josh starts awkwardly, “you should come over tonight. Lou will be out with Hazza, and Ed will be locked up in his room working on music. So, uh, we’ll have the place to ourselves. If you wanted to come over.”

 

“Of course,” Niall replies simply, apparently easing some of Josh’s nerves.

 

“We can order take out or something. Nandos maybe?”

 

“It’s like you know me or something.”

 

“Cool,” Josh says with a smile. “I’ll see you later then.”

 

“Yeah,” Niall replies, not moving to go inside.

 

“Are you going inside or?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, bye,” Niall says, leaning in for one last kiss then finally going into class.

 

“Took you long enough,” Liam says under his breath as Niall takes his seat next to him in the tenor section. “Where have you been all morning?”

 

“With Josh,” Niall breathes back.

 

“How nice,” Liam retorts. “I’ve only been left to fend for myself all day.”

 

“Well didn’t you have lunch with Harry and Louis?”

 

“They were nowhere to be found either,” Liam answers. “Guess today was couple’s day out then.”

 

“S’matter, mate?”

 

“Mr. Payne, Mr. Horan, we’re all singing, whenever you lot are ready to join us,” Professor Cardle calls from the front of the class.

 

“Sorry professor,” they mumble together, silently agreeing to save their conversation for the end of class.

 

“No, but really, what’s wrong?” Niall asks, as they’re making their way back to the dorms.

 

“S’nothing. I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Liam apologizes.

 

“Don’t say it’s nothing, obviously something is bothering you,” Niall says. “Let it out.”

 

“I hung out with Danielle last night.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah,” Liam answers. “Nothing happened...much.”

 

“Much, huh?”

 

“Well we kissed again, and I might have initiated it this time,” Liam explains. “And we might have done a lot of it. Kissing, that is. And I’m thinking about asking her out on a proper date.”

 

“Well what’s stopping you?”

 

“Zayn.”

 

“You need to talk to him.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“You should probably do it tonight.”

 

“Why tonight?” Liam asks.

 

“Because it’s couples’ night out,” Niall answers, using Liam’s phrase against him. “I’m going out with Josh, and Harry and Louis will be out as well. You guys can use the time to really talk things through.”

 

“What do I even say, though?”

 

“Let him know how you feel,” Niall answers. “Hasn’t Louis always said that was your main problem: you guys tip-toeing around each other, not talking about your feelings for one another?”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Liam confirms.

 

“Well, why not try that tonight?” Niall asks. “It’s not fair to give up and move on without giving it a real shot, don’t you think?”

 

“You’re so wise now that things with you and Josh are working out,” Liam says, with just a touch of sarcasm.

 

“ _I can see clearly now the rain is gone_ ,” Niall sings.

 

“Oh brother,” Liam says, shaking his head.

 

“No but really.” Niall goes on. “I can see all the obstacles. And the main one is lack of communication between my best mates. So go, and, you know, communicate.”

 

They walk on in silence for a bit, Liam caught up in his own thoughts, and Niall humming “I Can See Clearly” to himself. Once they reach the point where they have to separate to get to their respective rooms, Liam turns to Niall.

 

“I love you, Nialler,” he says.

 

“I love you, too,” Niall replies, a little taken aback.

 

“And you’re right,” Liam goes on. “I’m gonna talk to Zayn tonight. I just. I hope everything turns out...right.”

 

“It will,” Niall assures, pulling Liam into a hug, then going on his way singing “ _it’s gonna be a bright, bright sunshiny day_ ” at the top of his lungs.

 

***

 

Niall walks into his room to the familiar sight of Zayn sitting at his desk with a book. Zayn looks up from his book and greets Niall with a grin.

 

“Alright, Niall?”

 

“Pretty good, yeah,” Niall answers. “You?”

 

“Same,” Zayn replies. “Going to class was a nice diversion. But I don’t think you’d know too much about that.”

 

“Whaddya mean?”

 

“Might’ve caught a glimpse of you and Josh getting cozy on one of the benches this morning,” Zayn explains with a sly grin.

 

“Oh,” Niall says, his cheeks warming up a bit, “well, I did end up going to class later in the afternoon.”

 

“Not judging, mate,” Zayn says with a laugh. “Glad to see things between you two are working out.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Niall says. “I’m actually gonna hang out with him tonight.”

 

“Like, a date?”

 

“I guess? We’re just getting some take away and hanging out in his flat.”

 

“Sounds cozy,” Zayn remarks with the same sly grin. “When are you heading over there?”

 

“Soon, I suppose,” Niall answers. “What are you doing tonight?”

 

“Reading and revising, probably.”

 

“Or hanging out with Liam.”

 

“Or not.”

 

“Zayn please, you guys need to talk,” Niall says.

 

“I know,” Zayn admits, “I just. I don’t know how I’m supposed to deal with him telling me to my face that I don’t have a chance.”

 

“Maybe the reason you don’t have a chance is because you’re not giving yourself one.”

 

“I...” Zayn starts lamely. “You’re right.”

 

“I know,” Niall says. “Been on a bit of a roll today to be honest.”

 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

 

"As a matter of fact I do," Niall replies, checking his phone and seeing that he has a text from Josh.

 

_Jossshhh: got the Nandos whenever you're ready_

 

"Did you really need all the extra letters? You're a geek," Zayn says, looking over Niall's shoulder.

 

"He thought it was cute," Niall answers with a shrug.

 

"I'm done with you."

 

"Whatever," Niall replies dismissively. "If you'll excuse me, I have some Nandos to eat."

 

"Have fun with that," Zayn says. "I hope Josh isn't turned off by how...aggressively...you eat."

 

"Please, he's seen Niall vs. Nandos before," Niall responds. "How about you worry about not letting Liam get away."

 

Zayn doesn't respond immediately, the smile wiped off of his face, replaced by a thoughtful expression.

 

"Hey," Niall says, going over to Zayn and slinging an arm around his shoulder. "If you really want to be with him, then _be with him_. Don't fight it because you think he deserves better or whatever, because to be perfectly honest, Zayn, there's no one better than you."

 

"What about that girl?"

 

"Liam wants to be with _you_ ," Niall assures him. "Let it happen. Promise me you'll let it happen. I won't leave until you do, and that's saying something, as there is food waiting for me."

 

"I promise," Zayn says. "Someone should probably tell Josh that you're more excited about the food than spending time with him."

 

"Well, if he's gonna be with me, he'll have to understand that he'll always come second to my one true love."

 

***

 

Niall takes a cab to Josh’s flat and tries not to think about how this will be his first time really alone with Josh. He was surprisingly yet comfortingly nerve-free throughout the entire day, and he wants to keep that going into their second date. Of all the Josh-related events that have occurred in the past few months, and more specifically over the last week or so, Niall knows least what to expect out of tonight. He definitely wouldn’t mind more making out, but now that they’re in a situation where there is a couch, and even a bed. Niall experience in this type of situation may be virtually nonexistent, but he’s watched enough _Hollyoaks_ to know what happens on couches and beds. As he walks up the stairs and down the hall towards Josh’s door, he tries to hold on to the confidence that he felt throughout the afternoon, despite being unsure of what’s going to happen with Josh tonight.

 

Just as he’s about to knock on Josh’s door, he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulls it out his phone and sees that he was a text from Zayn.

 

_Zayn <3: i kno i wuz jokn wit u earlier but i rlly hope u hav fun 2nite. rmr dnt do nething ur not comfortable with :) x_

 

For the second time that day, Niall’s friends have come through for him just by simply being there and caring about him. Besides his parents and Greg, Niall can’t remember ever being more thankful for a group of people. The text from Zayn, especially the reminder that he doesn’t have to do anything that he doesn’t want to do, gives Niall the extra burst of confidence that he needs to knock on the door.

 

Josh opens the door after just three knocks, and it almost takes Niall’s breath away to see him standing there with the brightest smile on his face. Josh is kinda ridiculously handsome, and Niall kinda feels ridiculously lucky to have someone like him smiling that way just because Niall’s there.

 

“Hi,” Josh says, a little breathy.

 

“Hi,” Niall breathes back.

 

“Hi,” Josh says again, staring deeply into Niall’s eyes and grinning all the wider.

 

“I think you already said that,” Niall says, no mockery in his tone at all.

 

“I did, didn’t I?” Josh replies, shaking his head like he’s trying to snap out of a daze. “It’s just that I just realized how looking at your face is kinda like looking at the sun, you shine so bright.”

 

Niall’s heard “precious” and “adorable” and all variations thereof, but he’s never heard anything remotely close to what Josh just told him. Needless to say, he’s stunned into silence.

 

“I’m sorry,” Josh says quickly after Niall doesn’t respond, “Was that too much? I’m sorry,” he repeats.

 

“No, no it’s fine,” Niall responds, after finally regaining his ability to speak. “No one’s ever said that to me before.

 

“Well, it’s the truth,” Josh says, taking Niall by the waist and leaning in for a soft kiss. There’s no tongue, and they barely open their mouths, it’s just a brief meeting of their lips. “Food’s getting cold,” Josh remarks after they separate, “you wanna come in?”

 

“Yes please,” Niall responds enthusiastically, “no food should ever go to waste, especially Nandos’ chicken.”

 

“Is it sad that I’m kinda excited to for another episode of Niall vs. Nandos?” Josh jokes, as Niall brushes past him to where the food is set up in the dining room.

 

“No one should be excited to witness a massacre,” Niall responds, sitting down at the table. Thirty minutes later, all that’s left of a once whole chicken and large sides of mashed potatoes and chips are plates full of chicken bones and two empty containers.

 

“I suppose it’s a good thing I already put some food aside for Ed,” Josh says as he’s collecting all of the trash from the table.

 

“Oh yeah, there were never gonna be leftovers,” Niall comments. “What’s Ed up to anyhow?” he asks, following Josh into the kitchen.

 

“Working on music of course,” Josh answers. “He’s been really serious about it lately, even more so than usual. And not just compositions for school, original songs for the band to perform as well.”

 

“That’s really cool,” Niall says, forever in awe over Ed’s talent for writing music. “I love his original stuff, and you guys always sound great when you do them.”

 

“Yeah his stuff’s great,” Josh agrees. “I’m pretty sure he’s gonna be famous one day.” They stand in companionable silence while Josh does the washing up. It doesn’t take long, only a few minutes before he’s turning away from the sink. “So, uh, did you wanna do anything?”

 

“Like what?” Niall asks nervously.

 

“I don’t know, we could watch a movie or maybe play some FIFA?” Josh answers.

 

“Your pride couldn’t handle a game of FIFA against me, mate.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“Just a simple statement of facts,” Niall responds nonchalantly. “But if you don’t believe me, set it up while I head to the loo.”

 

When Niall gets to the bathroom, he opens the drawer and finds the spare toothbrush that Louis keeps there for him for all the times that he eats and needs to brush his teeth. His braces are a right pain in the arse and he can’t wait to get them taken off. He’s surprised Josh hasn’t cut his tongue on them yet, to be honest. After he’s done, he splashes some water on his face and takes a look in the mirror. He doesn’t necessarily see the radiant creature that Josh described earlier, but he figures he’ll do to be getting along with.

 

“Alright?” Josh greets when Niall returns to the sitting room to find him sitting on the couch with an XBOX controller in hand.

 

“Yeah,” Niall answers. “Jus’ thinkin’ that I’m happy to be here.”

 

Josh smiles just as brightly as before and says, “I’m happy you’re here, too.”

 

“Good,” Niall says. “Now shove over and hand me my controller.”

 

***

 

“I did try to warn you, mate,” Niall laughs several hours and several matches later.

 

“Hey, I did beat you that once,” Josh protests.

 

“I took mercy on you,” Niall tells him.

 

“No need to be gracious on my behalf,” Josh says.

 

“Believe me, any other person and I wouldn’t have been,” Niall replies. “But I actually like you so...”

 

“Well, I suppose I should be thankful then.”

 

“Indeed you should,” Niall laughs. A moment passes and then suddenly Niall is lying on his back with Josh on top of him. “Oh,” is all Niall says.

 

“This is how I say thank you,” Josh tells him before closing the small gap of space between them and taking Niall’s lips hungrily with his. Niall meets his lips with just as much enthusiasm, opening his mouth invitingly. Josh slides tongue into the wet heat of Niall’s mouth obligingly. After a minute or so, they shift into a more comfortable position, Niall with his legs spread and Josh lying in between them. Josh lifts himself off of Niall, holding himself up with his arms. Niall takes this opportunity to enjoy Josh’s face, with his kiss swollen lips, and pupils blown wide with arousal. Josh’s pupils aren’t they only parts of him affected by arousal, as Niall can feel Josh’s bulge hardening against his own, separated by their jeans. “You really are gorgeous, Niall,” Josh says.

 

“I was just about to say the same about you,” Niall responds, running his hands up and down Josh’s muscled arms, because they’re big and they’re there and he can. Josh just smiles and leans back in, Niall opening his lips in anticipation. Instead, Josh goes for Niall’s cheek, kissing his way down Niall’s jaw to his neck. Niall’s neck is apparently enough to hold Josh’s attention for quite some time, since he spends quite a bit of time sucking and biting marks there, making Niall happy that it’s cold enough outside for scarves. After a little while, Josh starts to move down from Niall’s neck but then stops himself.

 

“This would probably be easier if we weren’t wearing shirts,” he says, his voice wrecked with arousal.

 

“Agreed,” Niall replies, pushing Josh off of him gently so they can both get out of their shirts, Niall grateful that he doesn’t do anything embarrassing like get trapped in his while trying to take it off. Once they’re shirtless and lying back down, Josh resumes his work of marking Niall’s neck, moving down his chest, and kissing his way to Niall’s nipple, which he takes in his mouth, sucking on it with abandon. Niall lets out a moan as Josh’s mouth on his nipple causes a burst of pleasure to surge through him and his dick to harden further. Niall pulls Josh back up for more kissing, relishing in the taste of his own skin on Josh’s tongue. As they’re kissing, Josh starts to rock his hips, causing friction between their cocks and making them moan into each other’s mouths.

 

“Bedroom?” Josh asks.

 

“Yes and also maybe no pants,” Niall answers, rocking his hips up to cause more friction.

 

“Yeah,” Josh says, enjoying the contact. “Yeah I like that.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yeah, don’t stop.”

 

“OK, yeah, won’t” Niall mutters incoherently, moving his hands down Josh’s sculpted back to cup his ass and pull him even closer. They keep rocking their hips together causing that perfect friction, Niall with his eyes closed, biting his lip in pleasure, though he can feel Josh’s eyes on him.

 

“Like seeing you like this,” Josh breathes. “Like seeing you all blissed out. Like making you look like this.”

 

“Yeah,” Niall sighs, not even sure what Josh is saying. They keep the motion going, as Josh lies down fully on top of Niall, breathing hotly against Niall’s neck. “Gonna come if we keep this up,” Niall says into Josh’s hair.

 

“Bedroom,” Josh says again, but this time it isn’t a question. He pulls himself away from Niall and off of the couch. He starts to make his way towards the bedroom, then turns to look at Niall, who all but jumps off of the couch and starts to follow him down the hall. Once they’re in the room, Josh closes the door behind Niall and backs him up against it, kissing him with hands on either side of Niall’s head. He takes the same trail from Niall’s lips to his neck, to his chest. But this time he takes it further, dropping to his knees and kissing down Niall’s stomach and down past his navel. He stops and looks up at Niall when he gets to his jeans. Niall simply nods his approval, and Josh wastes no time in unbuttoning them and pulling them down to Niall’s knees, taking his pants with them. Niall is relieved to finally have his cock free of his pants, but feels a little self-conscious because Josh just kind of stares at it for a second. It’s short-lived, however, when Josh takes Niall’s cock in his mouth and swallows down on it, sucking like he’d never had anything sweeter on his tongue.

 

“Shit,” Niall mutters under his breath, as Josh starts to move up and down on Niall’s dick, working his tongue perfectly as he goes. “Feels so good, Josh. So good.” Josh hums around Niall’s cock in response, sending a shiver of pleasure throughout Niall’s body. “Gonna come,” Niall says breathlessly.

 

“Not yet,” Josh says, pulling off. “Want you on your back. Want you under me.”

 

“OK, yeah, good,” Niall responds, feeling as if he would agree to almost anything at this point. He removes his shoes, and takes his jeans and pants all the way off, as Josh does the same. Niall looks over at Josh and gets his first glimpse of his hard cock, red and throbbing and standing at attention. He knows it’s probably not a good idea with his braces, but in that moment he wants nothing more than to get his mouth on Josh’s dick. "Sit down,” he commands, and Josh obeys, sitting on the bed and spreading his legs. “I’ll be careful,” Niall promises, getting on his knees in the space between Josh’s legs.

 

“I’m not worried,” Josh says. At that, Niall places his hands at the base of Josh’s cock, taking its head into his mouth, and running his tongue over the slit. Josh moans and slides his fingers into Niall’s hair. Niall takes as much of Josh as he can in one go, then, satisfied that it’s wet enough, starts to jack off Josh’s shaft and sucking on the head. “Yeah, like that,” Josh moans, his fingers tightening in Niall’s hair, “gonna make me come like that.”

 

 Niall gives Josh cock a few more strokes, then pulls off, leaning up to catch Josh’s lips with his own. Josh opens his mouth obligingly and Niall slides his tongue in, tasting himself on Josh’s tongue and knowing that Josh tastes himself as well on Niall’s. Josh takes Niall by the waist and guides him onto the bed, still attached at their mouths. They resume their position from the couch, with Josh wrapped up in Niall’s legs. Josh uses his hand to adjust their cocks so that they’re rubbing against each other, and resumes the same rocking motion from before. Only this time it’s much better due to the lack of clothes. Josh has his face buried in Niall’s neck, licking and sucking on it, and Niall is running his arms wrapped around Josh’s back, holding on tightly as their pace gets more erratic as they both get closer to the edge.

 

Josh comes first with a deep moan, his come spilling wet and hot on both of their stomachs. As he works himself through the aftershock, the feel of Josh’s come between them sends Niall over the edge, and he’s moaning Josh’s name as intense pleasure washes over him and come spurts out of him, joining Josh’s on their stomachs.

 

Both of them are too spent to move, but eventually Josh becomes like dead weight on top of Niall, and the stickiness of their drying comes and sweat becomes too uncomfortable to bear. Josh raises himself off of Niall and looks down at him.

 

“You’re gorgeous like this,” he comments.

 

“Please, I probably look a mess,” Niall responds.

 

“The most beautiful mess I’ve seen.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Niall laughs, pushing Josh off of him and reaching over to his bedside table for some tissues, handing some to Josh then using a handful to clean himself off.

 

“I’m serious,” Josh says after they’ve cleaned up and but their boxers back on, laying down side-by-side in his bed. “I love your face.”

 

“Pretty fond of yours too, mate,” Niall replies playfully, leaning over and kissing Josh on the cheek.

 

“And I know I should’ve said this earlier,” Josh starts, “but I really like you, too. And I’m glad that we’re doing this.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Niall says, allowing himself to be turned on his side and pulled into Josh’s arms. “Me too.”

 

***

 

Niall wakes up the next morning to the smell of waffles and bacon wafting into Josh’s room, and the voices of Harry and Louis arguing in the kitchen.

 

“Oh for god’s sake Harry, you’re gonna burn the bacon!”

 

“You’re one to talk, as you can’t even make toast without burning down the kitchen.”

 

“I never professed to be an expert, you did. Now kindly refrain from ruining my breakfast.”

 

“Get out of my kitchen.”

 

A few moments later, Josh’s bedroom door swings open, and Louis launches himself on the bed between Niall and Josh, causing them both to groan.

 

“Well good morning to you, too,” Louis says, ruffling both of their hair.

 

“What do you want?” Josh asks with a yawn.

 

“To come get you for your celebratory breakfast, complete with waffles, and bacon that I will use to spell ‘congrats on the sex,’” Louis answers.

 

“Go away,” Niall begs.

 

“I will, but only long enough for you lads to get decent and join us for breakfast,” Louis says, smacking kisses on both of their foreheads before hopping out of the bed. “Now get up, Liam and Zayn are already on their way.” With that, he’s out of the room, but they can hear him go across the hall to Ed’s room (“Wake up Edward!”).

 

“Hi,” Josh greets, closing the gap of space that Louis left, facing Niall and smiling tiredly.

 

“Good morning,” Niall responds, smiling as well. “I’d kiss you, but morning breath.”

 

“What if I didn’t care?”

 

“Then you’d be a fool.”

 

“Call me foolish then,” Josh says, leaning and catching Niall’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 

“Disgusting,” Niall jokes after they break.

 

“Ouch, my ego,” Josh replies dramatically, holding a hand to his heart.

 

“Yeah well, I did say I didn’t want to kiss you.”

 

“Did anyway though, didn’t you?”

 

“I was coerced.”

 

“How so?”

 

“By your stupid face,” Niall answers playfully. “I have never been able to handle your face, especially not at early hours of the day.”

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to it.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah,” Josh says, sneaking in another quick kiss. “You’re gonna be stuck with me and my face.”

 

“I guess that’s a small price to pay for free Nandos,” Niall replies, completely straight faced.

 

Josh laughs, and leans in to kiss Niall for a third time, this one a little deeper than the first two.

 

“As long as I get to kiss you whenever I feel like it, I’ll get you all the Nandos you want.”

 

“You can’t afford all the Nandos I want,” Niall says, making Josh laugh again.

 

There’s a knock on the door, followed by Harry’s voice. “Don’t mean to interrupt lads, but Liam and Zayn are here and we’re kinda ready to eat.” He doesn’t say anything after that, and they hear him make his way back down the hall.

 

“Guess we should get up, then,” Niall says with a groan.

 

“Yeah, one more thing though,” Josh says, gently grabbing Niall’s arm to prevent him from leaving the bed. For the fourth time that morning, despite Niall’s objections for reasons of morning breath, Josh pulls Niall full into his arms and kisses him even deeper than the last time, sliding his tongue smoothly into Niall’s mouth. Niall moans and leans into it, wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck and running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Hose ‘em down Hazza,” comes Louis’ voice and then Niall feels a few squirts of water hit his face. He and Josh separate and look towards the door to see their five friends staring down at them, each with an expression of amusement on their face. “Sorry, but I had to resort to drastic measures. Now will, you please get up so that the lovely breakfast that my Harold has slaved over does not go to waste?”

 

Ten minutes later, Niall and Josh join Louis, Harry, Ed, Liam, and Zayn at the table in the dining room, where breakfast has been spread. Niall notices the lack any bacon-spelled signs on the table, and silently thanks Harry for stopping Louis from that enacting that particular brand of embarrassment.

 

“About time,” Louis says as Niall and Josh take seats next to each other, across from Liam and Zayn. “Now before we eat, I’m sure you’re all wondering why we,”

 

“I,” Harry mock-coughs.

 

“ _We_ ,” Louis emphasizes. “I didn’t see _you_ buying any ingredients. Anyhow,” Louis goes on, adjusting his fringe, “we wanted to have a meal with all of us together now of all times because, well, firstly, we love you guys. And secondly, exams are about to start and we’re all gonna be busy and this just seems like a good time for us to take a breath and enjoy each other before the madness starts. Also, even though Harry wouldn’t let me spell any words with the bacon, I’m really excited that you two figured your issues out,” he says, gesturing to Niall and Josh. “And you two as well,” he says to Liam and Zayn, “don’t think I didn’t notice you two walking in hand-in-hand.” Niall turns his eyes towards the two of them and sees that their blushing happily, and notices for the first time that they are, indeed, holding hands under the table.

 

“I think what Lou is trying to say is that all of us being here together just feels right, like this is the way it should be,” Harry explains in his slow drawl. “You guys know that I didn’t necessarily want to come here because I didn’t see the point. But I’m glad I did come, because if I hadn’t, I never would’ve met the six most amazing people in the world.”

 

“Agreed,” Ed says enthusiastically, raising his glass of orange juice. “Here’s to many more meals together as a family.”

 

“Here, here,” Louis says, and they all echo him, each raising their own glass of orange juice. “Let’s eat shall we?”

 

***

 

After breakfast they all disperse throughout the flat, Louis and Harry to the kitchen to do the washing up, Ed back to his room, and Josh and Liam to the sitting room for a round of FIFA. Niall stays in the dining room, picking at leftovers (“You know my philosophy about food going to waste”). He looks up from his plate and notices that Zayn stayed with him.

 

“Oh hey,” Niall says with a smile.

 

“Hey,” Zayn echoes, with the same off-center smile that he generally saves for Niall.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I, uh, just wanted to thank you, I guess,” Zayn responds.

 

“For what?”

 

“For existing,” Zayn answers. “For being my friend. And, mostly recently, for giving me the kick in the arse that I needed.”

 

“You’re welcome, mate,” Niall replies, reaching over giving Zayn’s shoulder a squeeze. “I just wanted you to be happy.”

 

“I am happy, I really am,” Zayn says. “It felt so good to just _let it happen_ , you know.”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Niall responds, reminiscing on the previous day with Josh. “So, tell me what happened.”

 

“Well, uh,” Zayn starts, “he came ‘round not too long after you left and asked me if I wanted to go to dinner. He seemed a little nervous, so I figured that he wanted to talk as much as I did.”

 

“Did he tell you about the girl?”

 

“Yeah,” Zayn answers “he told me all about Danielle. He didn’t go into too much detail but I didn’t need him to. I basically stopped and told him that I wanted him to be with me.”

 

“That was bold of you.”

 

“I was feeling bold,” Zayn replies. “It’s like hearing him talk about someone else lit a fire under me. And it made everything worth it to see him smile his crinkly-eyed smile and tell me that he wanted to be with me. I think he’s perfect or something.”

 

“You guys are gonna be great together,” Niall says in response.

 

“I think so, too. It just took me getting over myself and going after what I wanted.”

 

“Sometimes that’s all it takes.”

 

Once Niall is done with his plate, he and Zayn head to the sitting room. Zayn takes a seat on the two-seater next to Liam, who immediately wraps an arm around his waist, and lays his head on Liam’s shoulder. Louis is sitting in his favorite armchair, and Harry is in his usual spot on the floor between his legs. Niall sits down on the couch with Josh, who lays out across the couch with his head on Niall’s lap, smiling up at him. Niall leans down and presses a soft kiss to Josh’s lips.

 

A moment later, Ed comes out of his room, with Nigel in hand, and sits on the floor by the coffee table and starts strumming.

 

“You guys mind if I try a new song out on you?” he asks.

 

“When do we ever mind?” Louis asks in response.

 

“Right, well, I’ve been writing a lot lately. Had a lot of inspiration,” Ed says looking around at them all and smiling. “I started writing this song after the first night we all hung out at the beginning of term. I’ve been struggling with what to call it, but I think the best name for it is just ‘This.’”

 

As Ed starts to play, Niall looks around at his friends, full of affection for each of them; for Ed, who’s talent is a continuous inspiration to Niall, for Harry, who’s charming but not cocky, and unafraid to make a fool of himself to make his friends laugh, for Louis and his fierce passion and commitment to those he cares about, for Liam who is the sweetest and most genuine person that Niall knows, for Zayn whose quiet demeanor perfectly balances Niall’s loudness, making them perfect roommates and perfect friends, and for Josh, who makes Niall feel like he doesn’t have to be any more than himself to be wanted.

 

Niall wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen, wasn’t expecting to build a whole new family. But he did, and he’s all the happier for it.

 

_This_

_is_

_the start of something beautiful_

_This_

_is_

_the start of something new_

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced two songs by RL Ed Sheeran. The first of which being "Kiss Me" and the second "This." If you do not have this man's album...idek just go get it because he is perfect. Also the story that I had him tell before he sings "Kiss Me" is a shortened version of the RL story that he tells in concert before actually performing the song. He says that "Kiss Me" is, in essence, about two best friends who fall in love and I just thought it was so appropriate to add the the fic.
> 
> Also, the song I have Niall sing to Zayn is "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes, and I'm sure you all know why I make that the first song that comes to his mind :).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! It took me a lot of time and NGL, I'm pretty proud of it.


End file.
